Loups-garous, Animagi, et puis quoi encore ?
by Lyloya
Summary: Lutha Layos est une élève modèle de Serdaigle... peut-être un peu trop seule, peut-être un peu trop cinglante. En tout cas, lorsque les maraudeurs l'ont rencontrée, ils n'ont pas apprécié de se faire snober. Qui sait ? Ils pourraient lui apprendre les bonnes manières ? Ou trouver le secret qu'elle cache avec tant d'acharnement
1. Pourquoi me remarquer aujourd'hui ?

**Disclaimer = Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la divine, la merveilleuse, l'unique (j'allais écrire Rita Skeeter, allez savoir pourquoi -_-) JK Rowling. Quant à Lutha Layos et éventuellement qq ajouts supplémentaires, ils sont à moi. Il y a une petite partie inspirée de l'oeuvre de Christopher Paolini, mais j'en ai changé le principe.**

* * *

Bien ! Maintenant que tout est dit, place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Remus ouvrit la porte du dernier compartiment du wagon et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne lovée sur la banquette. Une septième année aux longues boucles blanches comme neige, vêtue d'un uniforme de Serdaigle. Si elle eut un léger mouvement de tête au son de la porte, elle ne broncha pas plus. Le jeune homme l'interpella :

- Layos ? On peut s'installer ici ? La plupart des compartiments sont occupés.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et le considéra un instant de ses prunelles brunes aux reflets d'ambre. Derrière lui, James, Peter et Sirius chahutaient ensemble, comme toujours. Elle finit cependant par acquiescer silencieusement avant de replonger dans son livre. Les quatre garçons s'installèrent donc dans le compartiment, Remus prenant soin de se mettre à côté de la Serdaigle pour lui épargner le comportement turbulent de ses compagnons. Il aurait toutefois fallu pour cela les bâillonner et les ligoter. En effet, à peine James installé en face d'elle, il se mit à la dévisager ostensiblement, avant de l'interroger :

- Hey ! Latos, c'est ça ?

- Layos, le reprit-elle d'une voix indifférente sans relever les yeux.

- Ouais, Layos, se corrigea-t-il impatiemment. Tu les teins, tes cheveux ? Ou c'est une expérience qui a mal tourné ?

Cette fois-ci, elle prit la peine de lever les yeux de son livre, pour les diriger ver le plafond avec exaspération.

- C'est naturel. Et toi, ta coupe, c'est voulu, ou tu ne sais pas comment utiliser un peigne ?

Remus eut un léger sourire qu'il camoufla derrière son journal, et Sirius éclata carrément de rire tandis que Cornedrue se renfrognait. Il répondit à sa place :

- C'est naturel ! T'es à Serdaigle, à ce que je vois ? Je crois bien t'avoir jamais parlé. Je suis Sirius Black, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main par-dessus la table.

- Tu m'en vois ravie, marmonna-t-elle sans daigner tendre la sienne, avant de se remettre à lire.

James ricana de la déconvenue de son meilleur ami, vengeur, et toute interaction avec la jeune fille s'arrêta là. Seul Remus échangeait de temps à autre quelques mots avec elle, à propos des cours, ou des livres.

Vers seize heures, il l'interrompit à nouveau dans sa lecture :

- Dis-moi, tu as commencé les recherches pour le projet de runes, cette année ?

- En partie, mais il me manque pas mal de données. Et toi ?

- Pareil. J'ai eu du mal à trouver des renseignements pour le troisième sujet.

Elle sourit légèrement.

- On pourra essayer de comparer, voir si on ne peut pas s'entraider.

- Pourquoi pas, acquiesça-t-il.

Il se détourna à moitié.

- Hey, Lupin.

- Oui ?

- Tu as plus de chances de la croiser que moi, alors tu pourras dire à Evans que mon frère est d'accord ?

James pivota instantanément vers elle, comme si elle l'avait appelé.

- Evans ? Ton frère ? D'accord pour quoi ? D'où elle le connaît ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça te concerne, Potter, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix neutre.

Sirius intervint, la voix un peu agacée :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu t'accordes un peu trop d'importance ? On n'est pas digne de recevoir tes paroles, c'est ça ? Trop parfaite pour échanger avec nous ?

Elle eut un fin sourire moqueur, dévoilant des canines joliment pointues.

- C'est Sainte-Mangouste qui se fout de Secours Sorcier...

- Pardon ? Je ne t'ai pas snobée, moi, que je sache.

- Non... Pas depuis... Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Cinq heures, tout au plus.

Le Gryffondor d'empourpra, conscient de la justesse du trait décoché. James prit le relais :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu nous juges un peu vite. Tu n'as jamais tenté non plus de nous adresser la parole, alors ne joue pas à la donneuse de morale hautaine. Tu es...

- Cornedrue ! L'interrompit Remus, le regard alarmant.

L'attrapeur se tut et fixa le sourire plus que largement moqueur de la Serdaigle.

- Les mots sont retournables, Potter. Ne me tente pas, ou je t'écrase d'une simple tirade. Quant à toi, Black... c'est valable aussi pour toi.

Elle étira comme un chat sa silhouette menue et sortit du compartiment, les laissant soufflés par son impudence.

.

Les deux chahuteurs des maraudeurs échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers le loup-garou.

- C'est qui cette bêcheuse ? Et pourquoi tu m'as empêché de lui réduire le caquet ?

Si Lunard sourit à l'expression, il fut parfaitement sérieux dans sa réponse.

- Lutha Layos, Serdaigle, très bonne élève, peu travailleuse et plutôt solitaire. Elle est dans l'école depuis sept ans, comme nous, vous auriez pu la remarquer... Si je t'ai interrompu... c'est parce que je l'ai déjà vue à l'œuvre. Elle est très habile à toucher les points sensibles et elle en connaît beaucoup plus sur vous que vous ne semblez le penser. Vous ne l'avez sans doute pas remarqué, mais j'ai passé énormément de temps avec elle en quatrième année, lorsque vous appreniez... enfin vous savez de quoi je parle.

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête. Mais Sirius et James s'entre-regardèrent, partagés par la même idée. Il fallait faire ravaler son dédain et son air hautain à cette petite snobinarde, comme ils s'évertuaient à le faire avec les sangs-purs de Serpentard. Il n'y avait guère d'exception, et ils ne méritaient le mépris de personne.

.

ooo

.

Natacha passa en soupirant d'aise un coup de peigne supplémentaire à sa longue tignasse noire et raide. Lucy était déjà sous ses couvertures, plongée dans son livre favori, _Traité de stratégie des échecs sorciers_. Et Elisabeth... Elisabeth révisait déjà ses cours de l'année précédente. Scène classique. Banale. Déjà décortiquée au maximum. Aucun élément nouveau. Lutha soupira et se glissa sous ses draps bien chauds avec un plaisir évident. Se lovant entre les plis du tissu, elle adopta une position que d'aucun auraient trouvé intenable. Puis elle ferma les yeux et commença à somnoler, sans se douter du calvaire qu'elle allait se voir tenter d'infliger les semaines suivantes.

.

Et ce soir-là, Sirius ne fut pas le seul à se coucher contrarié. Au fond de son lit, Lily Evans tournait et retournait la même question. Pourquoi cela avait-il changé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas posé sa sempiternelle question ?

ooooo

ooo

ooooo

**Voilà voilà, tout écrit en un jour, ça m'est venu assez soudainement, j'ai déjà l'idée de l'histoire, mais l'écriture sera peut-être aléatoire au niveau attente, etc.**

**J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux (des reviews m'encourageront peut-être xD)**

**merci de m'avoir lue :)**


	2. Ma vie va devenir enfer

15/12/2012

**Disclaimer = Tout est à JKR, sauf Lutha Layos qui est à moi :)**

**Les chapitres restent assez courts, mais je fais selon l'inspiration du moment et je ne veux pas me forcer à écrire (de la ...)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Mary O'barton déglutit et s'approcha du lit de sa meilleure amie. La réveiller était toujours synonyme de danger. Elle aurait pourtant du être courageuse... après tout, elle était à Gryffondor. Posant la main sur l'amas de couverture, elle secoua doucement.

- Lily ? Lily ? C'est l'heure. Il faut aller petit-déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Lève-toi, Lily.

La rouquine grogna et tenta de s'emmitoufler dans sa couette.

- Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu.

Mary soupira... Comme l'année précédente, un seul argument pouvait faire lever Lily.

- Si tu ne te lèves pas, on va être encore plus en retard que Potter et Black.

A ces mots, la dormeuse sauta sur ses pieds, manqua de tomber sous l'effet d'un vertige, et fila droit dans la salle de bain sans demander son reste. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle sortait douchée, habillée et prête à démarrer la journée. Les deux filles descendirent l'escalier du dortoir et débouchèrent dans la salle commune. Remus et James y étaient en grande conversation, attendant probablement leur deux compères. Ils se turent en les voyant. Lily resserra sa poigne sur la sangle de son sac et marcha tout droit, attendant l'inévitable salut de l'attrapeur. Elle l'attendait tellement qu'elle ralentit en passant près de lui, mais rien ne vint. Perplexe, elle continua son chemin et se retourna avant de franchir le portrait. Les deux amis avaient recommencé à discuter, à voix basse, et le brun ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Hésitant encore à être soulagée, elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa route, sous le regard amusé de Mary.

Remus se permit un sourire lorsque la jolie rousse eut passé la porte. Comme il s'en doutait, la résolution de James de faire une pause allait grandement la perturber. Et qu'il ne lui fasse plus la cour avec autant d'acharnement allait sans doute la vexer atrocement. Cornedrue, lui, n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Sirius et Peter les rejoignirent dans les minutes qui suivirent et ils sortirent. Le premier avait son sourire des mauvais jours. Enfin... des mauvais jours pour les autres.

- Patmol ? Je te trouve inquiétant, tenta le préfet pour se donner bonne conscience. Tu ne nous prépares pas un mauvais coup, j'espère ?

- Moi ? Pas le moins du monde. Je réfléchissais juste à la façon dont... oh et puis, tu verras bien, je garde la surprise.

- Ça ne concerne pas Rogue, bien sûr ?

L'apollon remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles d'un mouvement de tête machinal, s'attirant quelques regards de la part de la gente féminine aux alentours.

- Servilus ? Oh non, je te promets que je n'ai pas prévu de m'en prendre à lui tout de suite. J'ai d'autres projets.

- J'ai faim, intervint Peter, coupant court à toute interrogation supplémentaire de Remus. Dépêchons-nous ou il n'y aura plus de bacon.

.

ooo

.

- Jonathan Float ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que fait ce hibou dans _mon_ assiette ?!

- Salut, Lutha. Tu ne m'as pas manqué non plus. Assieds-toi donc, prends _une_ place, je t'en prie, rétorqua un grand maigrichon aux cheveux paille en désignant les autres places que celle prise par son oiseau.

Elle poussa un grondement mécontent et s'installa en face de lui.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais hier ? J'ai du passé le voyage à terroriser des _premières années_, comme tu n'étais pas là !

- Tu devrais me remercier... pour une fois que tu avais des adversaires à ta mesure.

- Encore en train de vous asticoter ? Les interpella Lucy d'une voix amusée en s'asseyant près d'eux.

- Non, on fait un quidditch, rétorqua Jonathan, stoïque.

- Je vois ça... joli renvoi du souaffle, au passage.

Ils observèrent un instant de silence avant de lever dans un bel ensemble les yeux au... plafond magique avant de se concentrer sur leurs assiettes respectives. La routine. Agréable, facile.

.

ooo

.

- Alors, révèle-nous les horreurs, cette année, Queudver. Vas-y, je suis prêt, affirma James d'un ton dramatique en cachant son propre emploi du temps.

- Et bien... je peux te dire que la matière écrite le plus de fois est... la défense contre les forces du mal.

- Normal, le programme est le plus chargé de l'année niveau connaissances, commenta Remus.

- Et avec qui sommes-nous pour ça ? Redemanda le premier d'une voix frémissante.

- Les... Serdaigles.

- Excellent ! Intervint Sirius avec un large sourire avant de reprendre un air innocent devant 'air suspicieux du loup-garou.

De nombreuses heures à partager avec la petite snob du train... Des heures pendant lesquelles elle ne pourrait absolument pas se défendre de peur de se faire réprimander par leur professeur. C'était évident vu la fille en question. Il n'avait pas encore d'idée précise de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il était bien décidé à lui faire ravaler son air hautain.

- D'ailleurs, on commence par ça, dans un quart d'heure. On devrait y aller, conclut Peter, avant de se tourner vers James, perplexe : pas de demande à Evans, aujourd'hui ?

Patmol tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami et adressa un regard de reproche à Queudver.

- Non. Pas pour un moment... J'ai décidé d'arrêter de construire ma vie avec des refus systématiques.

- Bon choix, approuva le beau brun, n'appréciant pas particulièrement cette rouquine qui accaparait bien trop souvent l'attention de son presque frère.

.

Les quatre maraudeurs parvinrent à leur salle de cours en même temps que la Evans en question et sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci adressa un sourire timide à Remus, qui ne s'en rendit absolument pas compte et ouvrit la porte pour leur céder le passage.

Il n'y avait encore personne dans la classe. Personne excepté le professeur Spare, apparemment engagé dans une discussion agitée avec une élève de Serdaigle. Non. Pas une élève. La petite snob du train. Sirius fixa avec aversion les boucles blanches de la jeune fille. Elle avait les joues empourprées, apparemment de colère. En voyant les autres élèves entrer, Spare eut un sourire contrit et lui tapota l'épaule avant de lui désigner la classe. L'air mécontent, Lutha alla s'installer au premier rang, tout contre une large fenêtre donnant sur le parc. La place idéale pour ne pas suivre.

Sirius se dirigea vers le siège voisin avec naturel, et, adressant un sourire complice à James, s'assit à côté d'elle en prenant grand soin de faire racler les pieds de sa chaise. Elle releva sur lui des yeux noir d'encre, un peu surprise.

- Dégage. C'est la place de Jonathan.

Elle se mordit la langue en le voyant sourire. Faux-pas. Elle ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid. Ne pas oublier que Black faisait partie des cinq pourcents intelligents de la population, et le rejeter en conséquence avec les arguments percutants. Elle prit deux secondes pour se calmer pendant qu'il la dévisageait, narquois, et ouvrit la bouche.

- Bien, installez-vous vite, les derniers, on va commencer.

Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Lutha se retrouva à court de temps et d'arguments. Impuissante, elle fixa Jonathan et Lucy s'installer côte à côte au bureau opposé sien et reporta son attention sur le sourire machiavélique qu'affichait son nouveau voisin.

- Coincée, on dirait, chuchota-t-il dans un ricanement.

Elle plissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Cependant, Spare reprenait déjà.

- Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, cette année est une année importante. C'est celle de vos ASPICs. Le programme de septième année est très rempli, aussi je ne tolérerai aucune turbulence. Potter, Black, vous prendrez soin de perpétuer cette nouvelle habitude en vous séparant en cours. Evans, O'barton, pas de bavardages. Bon ! Nous allons commencer l'année par la partie la plus conséquente du programme : les chats-garou. Qui en a déjà entendu parler ?

Cinq mains sur la trentaine de présents se levèrent. Parmi elles, celles de Lutha, Sirius et Remus étaient les plus assurées. Leur professeur leur adressa un hochement de tête.

- Bonne culture, j'approuve. Commençons. Manuels ouverts page dix-sept.

ooooo

ooo

ooooo

**Finalement, le deuxième chapitre le lendemain, mais je ne garantis absolument pas que ça se reproduira ^^'**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**A un de ces 4 la suite.**


	3. Tu ne me toucheras pas

15/12/12 - /12

**Disclaimer**** = le même que d'habitude... tout ce qui est génial est à JKR, le reste est à moi, et les chats-garou (je ne sais pas si ça vient de là mais) sont piqués et modifiés de Christopher Paolini**

**Je commence à écrire ce chapitre, mais je sais pas dans combien de temps il sera disponible ^^ Les dates du début d'écriture à la parution seront toujours la première information de chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_Nous allons commencer l'année par la partie la plus conséquente du programme : les chats-garou. Qui en a déjà entendu parler ?_

_Cinq mains sur la trentaine de présents se levèrent. Parmi elles, celles de Lutha, Sirius et Remus étaient les plus assurées. Leur professeur leur adressa un hochement de tête._

_- Bonne culture, j'approuve. Commençons. Manuels ouverts page dix-sept._

Le bruit des livres sortis ne semblait pas très enthousiaste, en tout cas pas pour les Gryffondors. Spare était un bon professeur, mais il fallait bien se l'avouer, mais il savait bien mieux enseigner la pratique que la théorie. Fait exceptionnel étant donnée la malédiction qui touchait cette enseignement, il était à Poudlard depuis trois ans, et aucune catastrophe ou autre ne l'avait empêché de reprendre son poste. Il avait, de plus, parfaitement le physique de l'emploi. Grand, et bien bâti, quelques cicatrices agrémentant son visage buriné, la trentaine... de nombreuses élèves passaient plus leur cours à le regarder qu'à l'écouter._  
_

- Lupin, veuillez nous lire l'introduction.

Remus se racla la gorge et s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, Sirius dévisageait sa voisine sans la moindre gêne tandis qu'elle gribouillait sur son parchemin. Une idée germa progressivement dans son esprit. Une vengeance indirecte... excellente idée. Mais il allait avoir besoin de Sara Prewett. Et une fois cela fait, il pourrait être l'observateur de ses misères sans même y être impliqué.

- Tu es cannibale, Black ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Tout à ses pensées, il en avait oublié que leur cible était juste en face de lui, et qu'il la regardait d'un air carnassier. Qui devint aussitôt narquois.

- Tu aimerais, bien, hein ?

Elle observa un silence de trois secondes, le fixant, condescendante, puis elle lâcha :

- De un, je ne vois pas qui pourrait souhaiter se faire bouffer par un abruti, et de deux... pour ne serait-ce qu'apparaître dans mes fantasmes, il faudrait encore que tu ais un cerveau.

- C'est le cas, rétorqua-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien t'ouvrir la tête pour me le montrer ?

Il rit malgré lui.

- Black ! Cessez de faire le pitre et laissez votre voisine tranquille ! S'exclama Spare, le faisant ramenant au silence contraint.

L'attention de l'enseignant détourné, il jeta un coup d'œil à Lutha. Elle avait un sourire moqueur et satisfait. Elle l'avait eu. Il allait devoir revoir ses prévisions. Elle était à Serdaigle. Son ego avait beau être sur-dimensionné, elle était assez intelligente pour l'affronter.

S'ennuyant à mourir et préférant tout faire plutôt que de suivre, il se mit à découper de petits carrés dans son parchemin, qu'il roula en boule. Puis, les trempant dans son encrier, il se mit à viser les différents élèves de la classe, avec une préférence toute particulière pour Lily Evans. Les regards se tournaient dans tous les sens pour tenter de repérer la source. Une fois sa feuille épuisée, il considéra qu'il avait assez attendu pour que Spare l'ait oublié, et il se retourna vers Lutha. Il lança sa dernière boulette droit sur elle, mais elle l'évita en décalant la tête avec une rapidité qu'il ne lui aurait pas soupçonné.

- Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire pas passionnante de ta petite vie ? Chuchota-t-il.

- En tout cas la tienne doit vraiment être inintéressante pour que tu cherches à tout prix à te mêler de celle des autres.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La répartie de la petite Serdaigle l'amusait au plus haut point.

- Tu ne protestes pas pour que je te laisse suivre le cours ? Surprenant... Commenta-t-il.

Presque malgré elle, Lutha reprit sa phrase préférée pour décrire les maisons de Poudlard.

- Les travailleurs sont à Poufsouffle, les tricheurs à Serpentard, les chouchous à Gryffondor, et les intelligents à Serdaigle. Maintenant, ferme-la Black, j'ai mieux à faire que de t'adresser la parole.

Il resta quelques secondes interloqué. Pendant un bref instant, elle lui avait presque paru drôle. Et d'un coup, c'était comme si lui claquait une port sur le nez. Snob. Oui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot... Ou peut-être si : hautaine, méprisante, insupportable, prétentieuse... Oui... décidément snob. Un vrai comportement de sang-pur. Et bien tant pis pour elle. Elle allait comprendre ce qu'on risquait à mépriser un Maraudeur. Et pour de bon, cette fois.

.

ooo

.

- Pourquoi Black était-il à côté de toi, au fait, Lutha ? Marmonna Lucy, sous le charme du Black en question depuis presque deux ans.

- Comment veux-tu que je sache ce qui traverse le cerveau d'un amibe (1) ?

Jonathan soupira.

- En tout cas, m'est avis qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup... et mieux vaut être aimé qu'être détesté des quatre fantastiques, si on ne parvient pas à en être ignoré.

- Oh, mais je compte bien revenir à cette ignorance. Avec un peu d'observation, je déniche son point faible et c'est lui qui ne voudra plus m'approcher.

- Des fois, je me demande vraiment si tu es humaine, rigola le grand blond. Pour changer de sujet, vous avez pensé quoi du cours ?

- Rien, je ne l'ai pas écouté, grommela Lutha.

- Moi si, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi on étudie les chat-garous. Mis à part avoir deux apparence, ils n'ont rien de particulier, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi on va passer un temps si important du programme de _défense _contre les forces du mal à étudier des créatures inoffensives.

- Ils ne sont pas du tout inoffensifs, rétorqua la jeune Grecque d'un ton maussade (((NdA bah oui, Lutha Layos est grecque, pis j'avais pas d'autre idée de périphrase, donc voilà))). Je suppose qu'on le verra dans les cours suivants.

- Sûrement. Je doute que Spare nous fasse passer un temps si grand sur un sujet inutile, Lucy.

- Mouais... sans doute. Mais les chats, c'est mignon, vous ne m'ôterez pas cette idée de la tête.

Le rire de Jonathan et le grincement de dent de Lutha furent les seules réponses qu'elle obtint. La journée se déroula plus calmement pour les autres cours, et le soir, Lutha se coucha en ayant presque oublié l'évènement de la matinée.

.

ooo

.

- Laisse-moi te dire que c'est une idée stupide, immature, et totalement irresponsable, protesta Remus.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- J'en suis conscient. Mais ce sera mérité. D'autres objections ?

James n'en pouvait plus de ricaner dans son oreiller, mais un regard menaçant de son meilleur ami le réduisit au silence... pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne pouffe à nouveau. Peter intervint :

- Tu as pensé que c'était plutôt toi, et donc nous, par extension, que Prewett va harceler ?

Sans laisser à Patmol le temps de répondre, le loup-garou enchaîna :

- Sans compter que ce n'est absolument pas bien de jouer ainsi avec les sentiments de Sara Prewett ! Et flûte, à la fin, Sirius, une fille a bien le droit de t'ignorer ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde !

- Oh oh ! S'exclama James, des larmes de rire dans les yeux. Le petit loupiot ne veut pas que le chiot réalise son plan machiavélique pour obtenir sa belle.

Il fut la cible de deux regards noirs et rigola encore plus fort dans ses couvertures. La situation l'amusait au plus haut point. Ignorant sa dernière intervention, le "chiot" en question reprit :

- Allez Lunard... reconnais qu'elle mérite une petite leçon de savoir-vivre. Et puis... ce n'est pas comme si elle était incapable de se défendre, non ? Et puis Prewett, tu avoues toi-même qu'elle t'insupportes avec son comportement de groupie. Au moins, après ça, elle comprendra que c'est définitivement non, et on en sera débarrassés.

Le préfet sembla faiblir un instant mais se reprit :

- Non, ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée. Je mets mon veto.

- Ton veto ? Quel veto ?! Sursauta Cornedrue en cessant de rire. Ah non ! S'il-te-plaît Remus ! Je rêve de voir ce que ça va donner, oh s'il-te-plaît ! Depuis le temps que je veux voir Sirius calquer le beignet à Prewett ! Et puis ça nous changera ! Je me suis promis que j'allais arrêter avec les Serpentards, il nous faut bien une nouvelle victime.

Le plus sérieux des Maraudeurs eut soudain l'air très fatigué.

- Tu... nouvelle victime ? James... Oh et puis après tout, faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne venez pas me demander mon aide quand ça aura mal tourné, compris ?

- Je suis sûr que tu nous l'apporteras avec plaisir, rétorqua Sirius d'une voix suave.

Il se prit l'oreiller du lycanthrope en plein dans le nez et poussa un cri de guerre avant de rétorquer. Comme nombreuses de leurs soirées, celle-ci s'acheva par un mémorable carnage de polochons.

.

ooo

.

- Lily ? Ça va ? Demanda timidement Mary.

La jolie rouquine n'avait pas décoché de phrases de plus de cinq syllabes depuis le dîner.

- Euh... tu es contrariée ? C'est à cause de Potter ?

Lily sursauta et ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer d'embarras. Non. ne surtout pas montrer que son inattention l'avait vexée. Elle se força à afficher son premier sourire de la journée.

- Quoi ? Ah ! Cet abruti ? Non, je suis soulagée qu'il ait enfin cessé son harcèlement. Il doit s'être trouvé une nouvelle victime plus consentante.

Son sourire se transforma en grimace à cette idée.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu devenir de si mauvaise humeur au bout d'à peine la journée de rentrée, s'inquiéta Mary.

- Oui oui, ça va aller. Bonne nuit.

.

ooo

.

Cela faisait exactement deux semaines que Sirius avait décidé d'utiliser Sara Prewett. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir passer par un moment difficile. Pendant ces quinze jours, il s'était donc contenté d'insupporter la petite Serdaigle de manière classique, ne récoltant que son indifférence la plus totale. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Planté devant la salle commune des Poufsouffles, il attendait qu'une des amies de sa cible la lui ramène. Celle-ci finit par sortir, rouge d'excitation.

- Sirius ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Tu m'as manqué ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? J'espère que oui. Moi en tout cas, j'ai eu un été absolument for-mi-da-ble, et je...

Il la coupa avant qu'elle ne se mette à le lui raconter.

- Hey Sara ! Désolé de t'interrompre mais on m'attend. Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais bien m'accompagner à la première soirée du club de Slug, dans une semaine. On pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble, non ?

Il se retint de faire un pas en arrière en voyant la réaction hystérico-ravie qu'il avait déclenché chez son interlocutrice.

- C'est vrai ?! Pourquoi pas ! C'est génial comme idée !

Caché dessous sa cape d'invisibilité juste derrière Sirius, James ricana, sale habitude qu'il avait prise, ces derniers jours. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il observa avec délice son meilleur ami tenter d'échapper à la blonde. Quand enfin il y parvint, ils s'éclipsèrent par une tapisserie camouflée et Patmol le rejoignit sous la cape.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais fait ça ! Ça va être...

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Oui, ça promettait... Car Sara Prewett avait beauc paraître niaise et superficielle, elle ne s'en montrait pas moins d'une inventivité diabolique pour éliminer toutes celles qu'elle considérait comme rivales. Le moyen idéal de pourrir la vie d'une fille sans se salir les mains, comme l'avait présenté Sirius. Ou le moyen parfait pour faire une connerie monumentale, avait rectifié Remus. mais ce qui était fait était fait, et maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

- Franchement, je me demande à quoi sert la maison Poufsouffle, finit par rigoler James. regarde comme ils paraissent effacés à côté des trois autres.

Sirius repensa soudain à ce que lui avait dit Lutha au premier cour de DCFM de l'année et sourit, amusé.

- Les Poufsouffles sont là pour que Poudlard garde le statut d'école.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien... Laisse tomber. On rejoins les deux autres à la cuisine ? Je dois refaire mes provisions de chocolat.

Ils s'éloignèrent en discutant, et ne croisèrent sur leur route qu'un pauvre chat, que Sirius prit plaisir à terroriser, les détestant tout particulièrement. Après tout... ne se métamorphosait-il pas en chien ?

ooooo

ooo

ooooo

**Oulah, je me rends compte que c'est pas très construit tout ça ^^'**

**Désolée si ça parait un peu chaotique, précipité ou autre, c'es de l'écriture sur le coup, donc ça vaut ce que ça vaut :)**

**La suite bientôt, j'espère :)**

**Une tite review pour l'auteur ? (je tiens à préciser que je fais ma plus belle imitation du chat poté pour l'occasion ^^)**


	4. Je veux être invisible

16/12/12 - 18/12/12

**Disclaimer**** = le même que d'habitude... tout ce qui est génial est à JKR, le reste est à moi, et les chats-garou (je ne sais pas si ça vient de là mais) sont piqués et modifiés de Christopher Paolini**

**Je commence à écrire ce chapitre, mais je sais pas dans combien de temps il sera disponible ^^ Les dates du début d'écriture à la parution seront toujours la première information de chaque nouveau chapitre.**

**Précision = Slughorn est un peu plus sévère que dans les livres... il s'est ramolli avec l'âge.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Bon, ce chapitre aurait du paraître ce matin, vers 3h, mais après avoir passé la nuit à l'écrire, mon ordi a planté, et pour UNE fois dans ma vie, je n'avais pas enregistré. Compatissez, vermisseaux **

**J'étais trop dégoûtée pour recommencer. Je le réécris donc mais il sera peut-être moins bien que la version originale... je vais essayer que non, en tout cas :)**

* * *

- Lutha ? Tu as fait la disserte de DCFM ?

- A ton avis ?

- Super, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer.

La Serdaigle leva les yeux de son livre et fixa Jonathan, avec un petit rire condescendant.

- Ça voulait dire non.

- Oh, je sais, rétorqua-t-il. C'est pour ça qu'on va la faire ensemble, et comme tu connais le contenu du cours, tu vas pouvoir me fournir les infos qu'il me manque.

- Pourquoi ferai-je ça ?

- Parce que... tu es mon amie ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne me mettrai pas à genou, même si tu le demandes.

Les lèvres cuivrées de Lutha s'étirèrent en un joli sourire amusé et elle fit signe au jeune homme de venir s'installer à côté d'elle.

- Alors, ça porte sur quoi ?

Il observa un léger silence.

- Euh... on n'a vu que les chats-garou depuis le début de l'année, donc par déduction...

- Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle, agacée. Mais où en est-on sur le chapitre ? Que je ne te donne pas trop de données.

- Ah ! Et bien pour l'instant on a surtout fait de l'historique. Origine, évolution, et quelques noms célèbres de chats-garou ayant causé la mort de nombreux sorciers.

- Mmmh... comme Rethès, par exemple ?

- Co... comment tu arrives à retenir un cours que tu n'écoutes pas ? Ça m'énerve ! Je veux dire, tu peux être intelligente, mais avoir la science infuse, c'est pas juste !

Elle éclata de rire, secouant ses boucles blanches dans tous les sens.

- Arrête ça, c'est flippant, intervint Lucy, depuis le fauteuil d'à côté, seule devant un échiquier.

- Très bien. Commençons. Les chats-garou. On ne sait pas très bien à quand remonte leur apparition, mais on sait qu'ils existent depuis très longtemps. Ils avaient déjà des contacts avec les sorciers du temps de l'antiquité. Bien qu'ils se mêlent rarement au monde magique, ils sont en général très bien informés de ce qui s'y passe. Ils utilisent la pointe de la technologie moldue, associée à leurs propres capacités.

Jonathan grattait désespérément sur son brouillon.

- Doucement, doucement, je n'arrive pas à prendre de note. Pourquoi quand tu parles, on dirait un cours, au fait ?

- Si tu m'interromps, obtiens un O à ta disserte par tes seuls moyens, sale fainéant, le menaça-t-elle.

- Nooooon ! Je veux pas travailler ! S'exclama-t-il, faisant se retourner la plupart des têtes dans la salle commune.

- Alors ferme-là et copie, larve infâme ! Rétorqua-t-elle, affichant un sourire sadique.

- C'est incroyable comme tu te métamorphoses quand tu ne décides de ne pas snober les gens... Fit-il toutefois remarquer avant de s'exécuter.

- Je ne snobe pas les gens... Ils ne méritent simplement pas mon intérêt...

- C'est ce que je disais, marmonna le jeune homme en étouffant sa phrase dans une toux factice.

- Je t'ai entendu. Bien, reprenons, je compte pas y passer la soirée, j'ai un bouquin à lire, moi.

- Ce que tu es rasante.

- ... Bonne disserte.

- Non, pardon, j'ai rien, dit, tu es géniale !

Elle haussa un sourcil tandis que Lucy laissait échapper un rire amusé. Faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, Lutha poursuivit :

- La plupart des chat-garous vivent en solitaire. Enfin... ils vivent individuellement, mais ils se regroupent quand même souvent dans des villes ou des villages, c'est assez particulier. Disons que... non, c'est hors-sujet, ne note pas. Je reprends : ils sont presque tous basés dans le bassin méditerranéen et un peu en Asie. Il y en a très peu dans les pays nordiques et en Afrique, et quasiment pas en Amérique.

- Ah oui, je me rappelle que le prof en a parlé. Ils viennent de Macédoine, de Grèce et de Perse, et ils ont migré avec l'apparition de l'Empire romain, c'est ça ?

- Ouaip. Arrête de m'interrompre. Les chats-garou sont pour la plupart en partie insensibles à la magie. C'est ce qui les rend si difficile à affronter pour un sorcier. Le meilleur moyen d'en éliminer un, c'est de lui planter une balle dans le corps... ou plutôt, plus d'actualité, lui planter une balle dans le crâne.

- Une... balle ?

- Truc de moldu, précisa Lucy avant que la première n'ait pu répondre.

- Si tu le dis... Sont bizarres, ces moldus... Comment on peut tuer avec une balle ? Une balle c'est fait pour faire jouer un chien... ou un enfant à la rigueur... mais je préfère les chiens.

- Je n'aime pas les chiens, grogna Lutha pour unique réponse avant de reprendre son exposé. Malgré la connaissance respective des mondes sorciers et chats-garou, il y a eu assez peu de contact. De manière générale, ils ne s'aiment pas beaucoup. La majorité des contacts qu'il y a eu relèvent du meurtre, à vrai dire. Tu peux aussi noter que...

.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient encore installés devant la cheminée (une exigence de Lutha depuis leur première année), et discutaient tandis que Jonathan recopiait avec soin les notes qu'il avait prises en rédaction.

- En parlant de potions... vous allez y aller, à la soirée de Slughorn ? Vous êtes encore dans son club, non ? Questionna Lucy après une allusion aux cours sur les antidotes de l'année passée.

Le jeune homme fut le premier à répondre :

- Non, je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation, cette année. Comme j'ai laissé tombé potions, finalement, je pense qu'il va enfin me laisser tranquille. Ses soirées sont d'un ennui... par contre, tu en as une, toi, Lutha, non ?

- Oui, je vais y aller, confirma-t-elle. Ça me fera une bonne occasion de m'empiffrer de pâtisseries, et puis Evans voudrait me demander des renseignements supplémentaires par rapport à un truc avec mon frère.

- Il y aura sans doute Black, commenta le grand blond. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il en profite encore pour te pourrir la soirée ?

- Si tu savais comme il m'indiffère... Ce n'est pas comme si ses petites idioties en cours me dérangeaient. Tout ce qu'il pense faire pour m'irritait me donne juste une occasion rêvée de me foutre de lui, tellement il est ridicule.

- Moui... Méfie-toi, tout de même. La façon dont il te regarde est plutôt inquiétante. On pourrait croire qu'il prépare un sale coup. je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il vaut mieux, quand on ne parvient pas être ignoré d'eux, avoir les maraudeurs pour amis plutôt qu'ennemis.

- Oh mais il va vite retourner à un stade d'ignorance, crois-moi. Je l'ai déjà fait : il suffit d'un peu d'observation, je trouve son point sensible, et c'est lui qui ne voudra plus jamais avoir de contact avec moi. Je suis diabolique. Et pour ce qui est de ses efforts pour me faire chier, il est bien trop occupé à roucouler avec cette pimbêche blonde à forte poitrine pour constituer un véritable danger, en ce moment.

Et pourtant, si elle avait su ce qui se passerait deux jours plus tard, elle n'aurait pas dit ça.

.

ooo

.

- Salut ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Sirius et James en débarquant dans le hall.

Remus les scruta d'un air suspicieux.

- C'est quoi cette air ravi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

Les deux garçons adoptèrent leur plus bel air innocent... qui ne trompait plus le lycanthrope depuis des années.

- Ça ne prend pas. Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait.

- Rien de plus que ce qui était prévu. Et rien de moins, finit par avouer Cornedrue, tout sourire.

- Et qu'est-ce qui était prévu, au juste ?

Sirius sourit et fit signe à James.

- Elle devrait pas tarder. Je te laisse découvrir, Lunard. Jamesie et moi, on va se planquer sous la cape, on voudrait surtout pas perturber notre propre plan. A tout à l'heure !

Et, avant que le loup-garou n'ait pu objecter, ils disparurent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Soupirant, il entra donc seul par les grandes portes et alla s'installer à côté de Lily, dont il évitait pourtant la compagnie en ce moment : elle se montrait fort désagréable.

- Salut Remus, marmonna-t-elle, comme pour lui donner raison. Tu sais où sont tes trois affreux d'amis ?

Ils étaient sûrement juste derrière lui, en tout cas deux d'entre eux, mais il n'allait certainement pas lui répondre cela.

- Non. Aucune idée. Sans doute encore en train de faire des bêtises. Pourquoi ?

- Oh... je les trouve un peu trop... _calmes _depuis la rentrée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je me demande s'ils ne préparent pas un mauvais coup qu'il serait possible d'arrêter.

- Si c'est le cas, je doute qu'il soit possible de les en empêcher, ronchonna-t-il assez fort pour être sûr que les deux idiots l'entendent.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète... Enfin... comme on dit, alea jacta est.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce que ça signifiait. Une voix de fille retentit soudain à travers toute la salle.

- HEY ! TOI LA ! OUI, TOI, L'ANORMALE AUX CHEVEUX DE VIEILLE !

Tous les regards se tournèrent par réflexe vers l'entrée. En une seconde, Remus comprit ce qui se passait, et il porta la main à son front, désespéré.

Sara Prewett marchait à grands pas vers les portes, où se tenaient, figés par la stupeur, deux Serdaigles. Dont Lutha Layos. Qui semblait tout à coup très mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention générale. La blonde arriva face à elle, rose de colère, et s'époumona :

- COMMENT TU AS PU FAIRE ÇA, SALE PETITE GARCE ?!

- Bien que j'ignore de quoi tu parles, si tu pouvais baisser d'un ton, tout le monde n'est pas intéressé par ta petite vie.

- Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une... de quelqu'un comme toi ! Cria l'autre en baissant très légèrement la voix. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tout le monde avait vu qu'on était de nouveau ensemble ! Que notre histoire n'avait jamais vraiment été finie !

Lutha regarda autour d'elle, comme pour chercher une aide invisible. Mais elle ne rencontra que des regards amusés, scandalisés ou surpris.

- De... tu parles de Black ?

- Evidemment que je parle de Sirius ! Ne fais pas l'innocente !

Le Sirius en question ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire en voyant à quel point cette situation déstabilisait la petite Serdaigle. Près de lui, Lily regarda d'un air perplexe à travers la cape avant de se retourner vers la scène elle aussi, semblant hésiter à aller voir de plus près.

- Et bien quoi, avec Black ?

- Arrête ça ! Depuis la rentrée, tu t'arranges pour qu'il fasse attention à toi et tu essayes de le draguer ! Tout le monde sait que tu t'es mise à côté de lui en cours !

- Moi ? Souffla Lutha. Draguer Black ?

Si la situation ne l'avait pas autant mise mal à l'aise et hors d'elle, elle en aurait ri.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, gronda-t-elle, très bas. Il n'y a absolument rien entre Black et moi.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-il annulé son invitation, affirmant que TU l'avais invité ?! Espèce de... de chienne clocharde ! Tu vas mendier les sourires de quelqu'un que tu ne mérites pas ! Moi, je suis faite pour lui !

Visiblement, Sara Prewett aussi semblait ne pas très bien contrôler la situation. Cette fois, les éclats de rire se firent francs autour d'eux, et les joues de Lutha s'empourprèrent encore plus. Ciblée par tous ces regards, elle commençait à perdre pied. Ce fut le moment que choisit Slughorn, seul professeur présent, pour se lever, décidant apparemment qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Mais le trajet jusqu'à l'entrée était long. Bien trop long. Et Prewett semblait de plus en plus hystérique.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale bêcheuse idiote ! On va voir si tu prétends toujours faire la petite aguicheuse ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. _Furonculos !_

- _Eczema Vocalis !_

Lutha avait paré le sortilège de la Poufsouffle sans le moindre effort d'un revers de baguette. En revanche, son propre maléfice porta, et des plaques rouges commencèrent à apparaître sur la gorge de l'autre, rendant apparemment ses cris incompréhensibles. Si bien que quand Slughorn arriva sur place, c'est vers la petite Serdaigle qu'il se tourna :

- Miss Layos ! Cette pauvre miss Prewett était en pleine crise de nerfs ! Vous n'avez pas honte de l'avoir attaquée ? Vingt points de moins pour Serdaigle. Et à toutes les deux une retenue pour désordre dans la grande salle. Et maintenant, miss Prewett, allez à l'infirmerie immédiatement. Que je ne vous y reprenne plus, miss Layos.

Devant cette injustice, Lutha vit rouge. Elle avait beau être capable de rester d'un sang-froid exceptionnel, une fois lancée, elle ne savait plus s'arrêter.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Vous avez entendu cette folle dingue ?! Elle m'a carrément agressée sans raison !

- Ça suffit, gronda le responsable des Serpentards. Sinon ce sera de deux retenues, dont vous écoperez !

Elle allait encore répliquer, mais Jonathan lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied d'une voix forte.

- Excusez-nous, professeur.

Et il attrapa le bras de Lutha pour la tirer de force vers leur table. Après l'avoir fait assise, il remplit son assiette copieusement, ignorant les grondements qu'elle poussait sans s'en rendre compte, le visage littéralement rouge de colère, offrant un magnifique contraste avec sa chevelure neigeuse. Ses yeux étaient du noir d'encre le plus profond qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il faut dire qu'elle détestait plus que tout être remarquée. Se retournant tout d'un coup, elle fusilla une bonne partie ceux qui la dévisageaient encore en riant du regard. Et ses yeux tombèrent sur Sirius Black. Avec James, ils avaient profité de ce que toute l'attention était détournée pour réapparaître. Mais ça, elle l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était qu'il riait à gorge déployée en la fixant. Un frisson de rage la secoua, et elle sentit tous ses poils se hérisser.

- Lutha ! S'exclama son meilleur ami d'un ton sévère.

- Quoi ?!

- On sort, suis-moi !

- Mais je...

A nouveau, il lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna derrière lui, usant de toute sa force, car elle semblait traversée de l'envie d'aller étriper Black à mains nues. Une fois parvenu jusqu'au parc, il consentit enfin à la lâcher.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le réduire en bouillie ?! ne me dis pas qu'il ne le méritait pas ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a tout prémédité ! Oh il est malin ! Mais crois-moi, ça va lui passer l'envie de se mêler de ma vie ! Il va vite savoir qu'on ne m'implique pas si je ne le veux pas !

- Allô ?! Lutha ! Tu es une Serdaigle ! Tu as failli aller à Serpentard ! Froide, calculatrice, intelligente. Tu te vengeras plus tard, apprends à te contrôler ! Tu n'est pas une fichue Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle qui fonce tête baissée contre l'adversaire !

Elle en oublia momentanément sa colère.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Il sourit.

- Je ne suis pas dans cette maison pour rien. j'ai un cerveau moi aussi. Et puis... c'est évident, non ?

- Euh... si tu le dis.

- Pour en revenir à Black. Car je n'ai aucun doute que tout ça vient de lui...

- Moi non plus, grogna-t-elle.

- Je suis d'accord pour t'aider, et...

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Pas encore.

- Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Je disais donc : il va falloir qu'on s'y prenne subtilement. Et puis il nous faut aussi un moyen de te débarrasser de cette folle, parce qu'à mon avis, elle ne va pas s'arrêter là. Je peux être ton cavalier à la soirée de Slug ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

- La soirée de Slughorn. Il y aura Black. Un accident avec les petits fours est si vite arrivé...

Ils échangèrent un sourire machiavélique et commencèrent à imaginer toutes les pires atrocités qu'ils pouvaient réaliser.

ooooo

ooo

ooooo

**La suite à bientôt, j'espère :)**

**(j'ai l'impression que c'est complètement décousu -")**

**Je compte maintenir un on rythme, finalement :)**

**Review ? ^^**


	5. Ma vengeance se mange froide

18/12/12 - 16/01/13

**Disclaimer ****= tout ce qui est génial est à JKR, le reste est à moi, et les chats-garou piqués et modifiés de Christopher Paolini**

**Précision = mon adorable moitié m'a fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que les animagi chats aient plus de pouvoirs que les autres. Je tiens à préciser : les animagi chats n'ont absolument rien en commun avec les chats-garou hormis la transformation en chat. ^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**PS = désolée d'avoir tardé, les fêtes, les partiels, mon "adorable moitié" et tout, ça prend du temps ;D je comptais le mettre beaucoup plus tôt, mais le teps d'écriture me manquait. ça m'a laissé le temps de peaufiner les détails ce coup-là ^^**

**Et pour les attentifs, vous noterez en rapport avec ce chapitre une petite coquille dans le... 2 il me semble, du à une idée venue en cours de route (donnée par ma moitié d'ailleurs) donc désolée ^^**

* * *

Ce soir là, lorsque Mary entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle avait quitté son apparence d'adolescente timide pour se transformer. En véritable dragon. Il fallait savoir que Mary avait été nommée préfète-en-chef par le professeur McGonagall, dans l'espoir de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa maison. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle fit irruption, furibonde, dans la pièce, la plupart des élèves se recroquevillèrent, se demandant sur qui ça allait tomber. Mais ce fut finalement sans surprise que la jeune fille se dirigea vers le coin sombre occupé, comme d'ordinaire, par les Maraudeurs.

- Vous deux ! S'exclama-t-elle en interpellant James et Sirius, pris par la construction d'un minutieux château de cartes explosives.

Habitués, ils eurent la bonne idée de ne pas sursauter et de se tourner précautionneusement vers elle.

- Oui ?

- Je sais que c'est vous qui avez mijoté cette scène dans la grande salle ! Vous êtes fiers de vous ?!

- Mais voyons, ma chère, sourit Sirius. Il ne faut pas t'énerver comme ça... Ça ne te va pas au teint... Et puis aurais-tu l'obligeance de préciser tes propos, je doute de comprendre de quoi tu nous accuses, nous, qui, pour une fois, n'avons rien fait de mal, si ce n'est nos devoirs de divination.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça rentre dans sa conception des choses "mal", commenta James. Et puis, rajouta-t-il avant qu'elle puisse répliquer. Si nous avions l'idée de faire la moindre bêtise, notre ami Remus le préfet serait là pour nous en empêcher, pas vrai, Remus ? Dis donc à Mary que tu contrôles nos... écarts de conduite.

Celui-ci releva les yeux avec un sourire blasé et croisa le regard de la préfète, dont la colère rugissante laissa aussitôt la place à des joues rougissantes.

- Mary, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur eux, malheureusement. Tu peux les inculper de ce qu'il te plaira.

- Faux-frère, grognèrent les deux animagi d'une même voix.

Retrouvant sa voix, la jeune fille les pointa d'un doigt menaçant.

- Je n'ai pas de preuves pour cette fois, mais si jamais j'en découvre une, ou que vous refaites un mauvais coup, je peux vous assurer que ça ne restera pas impuni.

Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se raviser et, avec un sourire sadique, souffla une carte de leur château. Ils échangèrent un regard pendant une seconde. Avant que la déflagration miniature des cartes ne les fasse se jeter en arrière pour ne pas avoir les cheveux cramés.

Souriante, la préfète les avertit à nouveau :

- Pas d'écart, compris ?

Et elle repartit retrouver Lily près de la cheminée. Celle-ci releva la tête pour observer en coin James Potter étouffer le feu avec son pull, sous les rires des élèves alentour.

- Dis-moi, Mary...

- Oui ?

- Tu penses vraiment que Ja... Potter y est pour quelque chose ? C'est Black qui a un problème avec cette fille, pas lui.

- Ils se fourrent toujours dans les mauvais coups à deux, si tu veux mon avis. Cela dit, on peut lui reconnaître qu'il n'a pas touché un Serpentard depuis la rentrée, ou presque. Rogue est un cas à part pour lui.

- Moui...

Elle continua à le fixer un moment avant de revenir à sa métamorphose, morose. Pourquoi quand enfin il devenait un peu plus mature, il cessait de s'intéresser à elle ?

.

- Vous savez l'énorme avantage de ce qui s'est passé ? Entama Sirius avec bonne humeur, le lendemain midi, face à ses trois amis.

- Tu as définitivement perdu ton cerveau détraqué ? Tenta Lunard avec espoir, se récoltant un regard faussement vexé.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, il est toujours là pour un mauvais plan. Sara Prewett est toujours à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh n'a pas encore réussi à lui rendre sa voix.

- Ciel ! S'exclama le brun à lunettes, bondissant presque de son banc. Layos a rendu un fier service à l'humanité ! On devrait la décorer pour ça !

Des éclats de rire retentirent autour d'eux, même des tables voisines, et il salua avec un sourire son public avant de se rasseoir. Cette histoire allait faire du bruit un moment.

.

ooo

.

Pendant tous les jours qui suivirent, Lutha eut tout le loisir de réaliser à quel point elle avait chéri son anonymat et son don exceptionnel pour passer inaperçue toutes les années précédentes. Les gens la pointaient du doigt dans les couloirs, certains en riant, d'autres en la regardant comme une bête curieuse, et enfin, les quelques amoureuses éconduites de Sirius Black la fixaient d'un air antipathique qu'elle n'appréciait tout particulièrement pas. Mais c'était surtout les sourires narquois du Sirius en question qui la faisaient enrager au plus au point. Pas au point, toutefois, de compromettre sa vengeance, cuite à point, et laissée suffisamment au frigidaire (((NdA désolée, petite référence personnelle à Megamind, ce film est juste génial ^^))). Elle avait une grande culture sur les technologies moldues, et avait blagué sur l'ignorance de Jonathan à ce sujet toute la durée de préparation de leur plan diabolique. Il commençait d'ailleurs à être calé grâce à elle. A ce sujet, comme sur bien d'autres, elle était une inépuisable source de culture.

.

- Pourquoi Slughorn veut que les filles portent des _robes _de soirée, tu peux me dire ? Gronda Lutha en déboulant à moitié vêtue dans le dortoir des garçons de Serdaigle pour filer vers Jonathan.

- Euh... Sans doute parce que c'est un gros pervers, répondit au hasard son ami en fusillant du regard ses compagnons de chambrée qui bavaient allègrement. As-tu jamais eu la moindre once de pudeur, dans ta vie, Lutha ?

- De la pudeur ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Oh, pour rien... Allez, tourne-toi, que je ferme cette robe.

Elle se laissa faire et se rendit compte que les autres garçons la dévisageaient sans la moindre gêne, la plupart avec de grands sourires grivois. D'une voix mordante, elle leur lança :

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez jamais vu une fille nue autre que sur des pages de magazines que vous êtes obligés d'inonder la chambre de votre bave. Pensez aux elfes de maison qui devront nettoyer après.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais il continuèrent à lui jeter des regards en coin jusqu'à ce que la petite robe chocolat (((inspiration "tiramisu fullbody sur DA"))) soit correctement mise. Elle sortit aussitôt, abandonnant son meilleur ami à leurs réflexions salaces.

Lorsqu'il fut descendu la rejoindre, une fois débarrassé des autres Serdaigles de son âge, il lui céda le passage de sortie de leur salle commune.

- Tout est bien préparé ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, soupira-t-il, au moins pour la dixième fois de la journée.

- Et pourquoi dois-je t'embrasser dans le plan ?

- Parce qu'en temps qu'éternel puceau frustré de la vie, j'ai bien droit à une petite compensation en aidant ma meilleure amie, non ? Ricana-t-il.

Elle observa un silence en faisant une moue faussement indignée, avant de rire à son tour.

- On va dire que oui.

.

ooo

.

- Pourquoi doit-on absolument aller à ces soirées ? Ronchonna Sirius en shootant dans une armure avant d'éviter le coup retour de l'objet avec brio. Maintenant que tu n'es plus intéressé par Evans...

James soupira, se passant par réflexe une main dans sa tignasse.

- Je ne suis pas "plus intéressé". J'ai juste décidé de prendre mes distances.

- Raison de plus.

- J'aime bien ces soirées, déclara-t-il avec sérieux, avant d'ajouter, plus naturellement : en plus, il y a toujours l'occasion de faire un ou deux mauvais coups à quelques Serpentards.

- Ah ! Là, je te reconnais déjà plus, sourit enfin Patmol, l'air réjoui. Que voulait dire Remus en me disant de bien choisir ma place à table, au fait ?

- Je crois que c'est parce qu'il pourrait y avoir une certaine indésirable.

Un grand sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de Sirius à ces mots.

- Ah ! Justement, c'est l'occasion de la narguer ! Elle fait moins la fière maintenant que toute l'école la connaît comme une "anormale eux cheveux de vieille".

Ils éclatèrent de rire en repensant aux insultes ridicules de Prewett ce jour-là. Remus les avait pourtant assez longuement sermonnés, mais une nouvelle victime était toujours trop amusante pour qu'ils écoutent ses vieilles remontrances de préfet. Et Sirius, tout particulièrement, n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.

.

ooo

.

Lily lissa le devant de sa robe en souriant à son reflet. En robe. Elle adorait les robes. Si elle avait pu, elle n'aurait porté que des robes. Tous les jours. Elle s'y sentait légère, et avait toujours l'impression que ses soucis disparaissaient lorsqu'elle laissait ses jambes libres ainsi. Rien à voir avec les jupes classiques de l'uniforme. Et en ce moment, elle prenait tout pour s'éloigner de ses soucis. Elle se mit en chemin en y réfléchissant.

Tout d'abord, il y avait les ASPICs. Certes, ils n'étaient qu'à la fin de l'année, mais, déjà, dans toutes les matières, le programme se montrait dense et chargé, et elle passait des soirées entières à remettre ses notes au propre. Ensuite, il y avait Mary, qui ne cessait de l'asticoter en lui parlant sans cesse des Maraudeurs. A tel point qu'elle l'avait envoyée balader, et elles étaient plus ou moins en froid. Or, Lily restant sociable, Mary était malgré tout sa seule véritable amie. Et enfin... les Maraudeurs eux-même. Non. Pas les Maraudeurs. James Potter. Pas une seule fois il ne lui avait adressé la parole en dehors des nécessités ou de la plus stricte politesse. Il lui adressait parfois de vagues sourires, mais c'était autant de poignards qu'il lui lançait en pleine tête. Il avait tout simplement cessé son harcèlement. Il ne s'intéressait même plus à elle. Au point de la faire douter. Les années précédentes n'étaient-elles qu'un jeu ? Non, il n'avait pas pu se montrer aussi obstiné dans un simple but récréatif, si ? Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?! Et par dessus le marché, il y avait...

- Tiens, salut Evans, lança aimablement une voix féminine.

La jolie rouquine releva vivement les yeux des dalles sous ses pieds et se trouva nez à nez avec deux Serdaigles. Lutha portait une robe dans les tons chocolat, accompagnée de bottes de même couleur sur ses jambes nues. Elle la trouva aussitôt ravissante et résista de toutes ses forces à l'envie de lui demander d'où venait ce petit bijou. Elle se retint donc et les salua poliment :

- Salut Lutha, Jonathan. Je suppose qu'on va au même endroit ?

- Il y a des chances, acquiesça Float. Slughorn change rarement son petit cercle.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et ils continuèrent ensembles.

- Au fait, mon frère t'a répondu, Evans ? Interrogea doucement la petite Grecque, l'air préoccupé.

- Non, pas encore. Tu crois que ce sera possible ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils sont très sélectifs, donc il va falloir envoyer une bonne lettre de motivation, à mon avis.

- J'espère que ça va marcher. J'aimerais tellement aller travailler là-bas, cet été. L'histoire du pays est très chargée en créatures magiques, il paraît.

Lutha étouffa un petit rire, et Jonathan pila net sur place.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter ses deux compagnes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Lily.

La Serdaigle, en revanche, se contenta de plisser, les yeux, tentant d'analyser l'expression de son meilleur ami.

- John ?

Il secoua la tête et sourit en agitant la main, comme pour leu signifier que ce n'était rien.

- Continuez sans moi, je dois faire un tour pour aller vérifier quelque chose. Je serai à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas, Lutha.

- Moui... Ronchonna-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner.

La jeune Gryffondor haussa un sourcil étonné.

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Oh non... Là, il est inquiétant. Quand il agit comme ça, ça veut dire qu'il a une longueur d'avance de compréhension. truc de Serdaigle, ne cherche pas.

- Si tu le dis...

Elles achevèrent leur route en reprenant leur discussion sur les paysages à visiter en Grèce, et frappèrent ensemble au bureau de Slughorn. Celui-ci leur ouvrit et afficha aussitôt un immense sourire sous sa moustache jaune d'or.

- Ah, mes deux demoiselles préférées ! Mr Float ne vous accompagne pas, Miss Layos ? J'en suis surpris, vous qui êtes qui inséparables !

- Il ne tardera guère, professeur, répondit la petite Serdaigle d'un ton guindé.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Entrez donc, toutes les deux. Installez-vous ! Oh, comme c'est aimable, Lutha ! Il ne fallait pas, voyons ! S'écria-t-il quand Lutha lui tendit un petit paquet.

- C'est pour faire un dessert de plus pour tous, ce soir, professeur, annonça-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire d'ange, dévoilant ses petites canines taillées en pointe.

- Excellent, excellent ! J'espérais que vous ne me tiendriez pas rancune d'être intervenu, l'autre jour, mais il faut dire que, face à vous, la petite Miss Prewett n'avait aucune chance, pouffa-t-il avant de partir poser la boîte sur la table.

La jeune fille serra les dents à ce souvenir et se contenta de hocher négativement la tête.

Il y avait déjà presque tout le petit club habituel, soit une quinzaine de personnes tout au plus. Les yeux ambre chocolaté de Lutha repérèrent rapidement le fameux duo Black-Potter, et elle s'arrangea pour les garder dans son champ de vision. Croisant son regard, Sirius lui adressa un sourire narquois et un baiser soufflé. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, songea-t-elle en lui rendant un sourire froid. James, lui, leur tourna soigneusement le dos quand il les vit. Elle plissa les yeux et reporta un instant son attention sur Lily. Celle-ci avait l'air un peu pincé.

- Dis-moi, Evans... Potter a cessé de te tourner autour, non ?

C'était une évidence, mais elle cherchait des réponses, et non à énoncer des faits.

- Oui, se contenta de marmonner la grande rousse, maussade.

- On ne dirait pas que ça te réjouit.

- Oh, si si, bien sûr ! Se força-t-elle à sourire. J'ai enfin des vacances !

Lutha ferma à demi les paupières en scrutant son interlocutrice.

- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, Evans. Je suis parfaitement capable de voir que ça te dérange, voire ça te déçoit, mais tu ne te sens rien en droit d'exiger de lui après l'avoir si longtemps rejeté. d'un autre côté, tu avais un peu pris l'habitude de te l'attribuer automatiquement, comme il passait son temps à te courtiser. La question, c'est, est-ce que tu es simplement vexée de son inattention soudaine, ou est-ce que c'est plus profond ?

La Gryffondor ouvrit des yeux exorbités.

- Co... comment tu sais ça ?!

- C'est évident, voyons...

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? S'inquiéta Lily.

- Et bien... moi, je trouve que oui. Mais à mon avis, pour l'intéressé, il n'a absolument rien remarqué. J'en mettrais ma patte à couper.

- Ta... patte ? ce n'est pas la main, l'expression, normale ?

- Oui, au temps pour moi, c'est une petite plaisanterie de dire patte, chez moi. Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, soyons claires : si tu ne lui fais aucun signe explicite, jamais Potter ne se retournera vers toi. A mon humble avis, il n'est pas plus imperméable aux râteaux qu'un autre, et il a atteint sa limite. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il passe à autre chose, il va falloir accepter de t'impliquer.

Lily semblait suffoquée par son audace, et la petite Serdaigle sourit.

- Je ne suis pas de tes amies intimes, mais je t'aime bien, Evans. Tu es intelligente, tordue et... pas imprévisible, mais non-prévisible, je dirais. Contrairement à ce que tu prétends, je sais que Potter te plaît, alors lance-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Un amour aussi obsessionnel, ça ne coure pas les rues.

Sur ce, elle planta là une Evans en question bouche bée et fila rejoindre Jonathan qui venait d'arriver à son tour. Elle repéra immédiatement les traces d'herbe sur ses vêtements, et l'odeur de terreau frais qu'il amenait.

- C'était quoi, ton... illumination, dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais aux serres ?

- De l'herbe à chat, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

Lutha fronça aussitôt le nez, plissa les yeux et recula d'un grand pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Il eut un sourire calculateur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas trouvé.

Elle réussit à cacher son soulagement.

- Pourquoi ça m'inquiéterait ?

- Sans doute parce que tu deviendrais dingue si tu en avais flairé, je me trompe ?

- De quoi tu parles, John ? Sourit-elle, nerveuse.

- Les chats-garous avec des pouvoirs magiques sont plutôt rares, de ce que j'ai compris. Je savais que tu étais unique, mais ça rajoute à ton charme, ma vieille. ne prends pas un air si méfiant, je viens juste de comprendre, et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça apporte, à part ma satisfaction personnelle d'en savoir plus sur toi, uniquement grâce à mon génialissime esprit de déduction ?

Elle le scruta un moment en silence avant de hocher la tête un peu raidement.

- Vous êtes trop intelligent pour votre propre bien, Monsieur Jonathan Float. La prochaine fois, attends un tête-à-tête pour me faire un coup comme ça.

- Oui, chef ! Rigola-t-il. Et tu n'es pas mal non plus. Avoir réussi à me cacher ça pendant six ans !

Elle n'eut guère le temps de répliquer. Déjà, Slughorn faisait sonner une cuillère contre son verre.

- Bien ! Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je suggère que nous passions à table ! Je ne voudrais pas que Mr Rusard vous attrape dans les couloirs trop tard par ma faute.

Comme à son habitude, l'enseignant fit installer Lily à sa droite, et James se vit attribuer la place en face de la jolie rousse. Leur manège l'avait toujours amusé. Jonathan et Lutha prirent bien soin, quant à eux, de se positionner en face de Sirius, et la petite Grecque réalisa que son voisin de droite se révélait être son cadet, Regulus Black. Elle classa cette donnée dans les inutiles pour l'instant et l'ignora tout le repas, conversant de préférence avec son ami, et répondant aux interventions de Slughorn avec une zélée bonne humeur. Somme toute, le dîner se passa calmement, l'homme demandant des nouvelles des familles de ses petits chouchous, questionnant les nouveaux venus pour tout de suite séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie.

Après deux longues heures de bavardages et de dégustation, il se décida enfin à ouvrir le paquet amené par la jeune Serdaigle, déclarant d'un ton joyeux :

- Et c'est Miss Layos qui nous offre ce petit dessert supplémentaire. Remerciez-la !

Il fit passez la boîte parmi les invités, et chacun se servit d'une petite friandise. Lutha prit sans hésiter une bouchée au chocolat, qu'elle garda devant elle sans la croquer. Lorsque Black plongea à son tour la main dans le paquet pour en retirer une friandise à la noisette, son parfum préféré, elle dégaina sa baguette dans les plis de sa robe. Alors qu'il portait le dessert à sa bouche, elle pensa très fort :

_Excambiarant !_

Les dents du Gryffondor se refermèrent sur une bouchée au chocolat alors que Lutha se penchait pour embrasser Jonathan, attirant des regards amusés des convives, qui, pour la plupart, étaient persuadés de leur couple. Sirius se recula soudain et se leva brutalement, ramenant l'attention sur lui. Il était très rouge.

- Et bien, Mr Black, que vous arrive-t-il ?! S'exclama Slughorn, surpris.

Sans répondre, le jeune homme geignit en portant une main à sa gorge. Les plaques de rougeur s'étendaient jusque dans son coup. Ce fut Regulus Black qui s'écria soudain :

- Ce doit être le chocolat ! Il y est allergique !

Avant de se rasseoir, stupéfait de sa propre intervention, et fixant son frère aîné bizarrement.

Le professeur fila vers son bureau et ramena quelques secondes plus tard une petite fiole, qu'il réussit à faire boire au Gryffondor. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci semblait aller un peu mieux, malgré une pâleur exacerbée sur son visage.

- Mr Potter, emmenez votre ami à l'infirmerie, s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Slughorn.

James s'exécuta, et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Sirius pour le faire bouger. Des murmures s'élevaient, et, parmi les invités Serpentards, certains ricanaient déjà à l'idée de répandre la nouvelle. Patmol en était malade, en plus d'être mal à cause du chocolat. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir évité d'en prendre. Il croisa soudain prêt de la porte le regard sombre et ambré de Lutha Layos. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Il se rappela qu'avant de croquer, il avait été distrait par la vision surprenant de cette fille embrassant son ami. Elle inclina sèchement la tête à son passage, et il comprit aussitôt la signature de ce qui venait de se produire.

La porte se referma sur le duo des maraudeurs, et les conversations démarrèrent bon train dans la salle, commentant l'insolite évènement de la soirée. Jonathan se rapprocha de son amie.

- Tu n'aurais pas du le défier. Il va encore vouloir se venger, maintenant.

- Peu importe. Je suis prête à relever le défi.

- Espèce d'emmerdeuse, soupira-t-il, amusé.

Elle lui tira la langue.

- Au fait, éternel puceau...

- Oui ?

- Ça fait quoi de m'embrasser, alors ?

Il esquissa un sourire en plissant les yeux et se laissa quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Rien. Juste une impression de zoophilie. C'est comme si j'embrassais mon chat, tu te rends compte ?!

Elle grogna de mécontentement.

- Très drôle... Tu n'as pas de chat.

- Bah... si. Toi.

Elle observa un court silence avant de lancer, la voix menaçante, un sourire malgré tout sur les lèvres :

- John, je te conseille de courir très vite, parce que si je sors mes griffes, tu vas morfler.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et quittèrent ainsi la soirée, satisfait de leur petit méfait.

ooooo

ooo

ooooo

**Voilà, enfin fini ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, j'essaierai de faire plus vite pour le prochain :)**

**Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, le chocolat est très mauvais pour la santé des chiens, il ne faut surtout pas leur en donner. Ça explique pourquoi notre petit Patmol n'a pas l'air d'apprécier des masses, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas aimé la vengeance non plus, et, pour peu que je trouve des idées, la suite promet ^^**

**Alors à bientôt, j'espère :)**

**Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ?**


	6. Je saurai qui tu es

16/01/13 - 3/02/13

**Disclaimer = reportez-vous aux précédents chapitres, dorénavant, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous l'avez déjà lu ^^**

**Je commence ce chapitre sans aucune idée de ce que je vais y mettre, alors, accrochez-vous ^^**

**Bonne lecture :) (merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçues :)**

* * *

Lorsque James et Sirius entrèrent à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh se précipita sur eux. Elle n'avait que trop l'habitude de les voir passer pour redouter quelque chose, mais on ne savait jamais, avec eux.

- Que s'est-il encore passé ?

- Il a avalé du chocolat par erreur, répondit Cornedrue en faisant asseoir son meilleur ami sur un lit. Le professeur Slughorn lui a administré un peu de potion de déblocage, mais il est encore un peu mal.

- Oui, je vois ça. Vous devez faire attention à cette vilaine allergie, Mr Black. D'autant que votre passion pour la cigarette n'aide absolument pas votre santé, ronchonna-t-elle en partant chercher de quoi le remettre sur pied.

Il attendit qu'elle se fut éloigné et marmonna :

- Ce n'était pas un accident. C'était Layos, je l'ai vue.

- Quoi ? Tu es sûr ? Comment aurait-elle fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais le découvrir. Et elle ne perd rien pour attendre.

- Et l'autre ? Son petit ami Serdaigle ?

Sirius se renfrogna.

- Lui, je ne sais pas encore s'il est impliqué, mais s'il l'est... il prendra autant qu'elle.

Ils cessèrent de parler au retour de l'infirmière, qui fourra une tasse fumante dans les mains de son patient.

- Buvez ça. Vous allez rester vous reposer ici, cette nuit. Mr Potter, vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir, il n'arrivera rien de fâcheux à votre ami, ici.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et James sortit en réfléchissant à l'accusation de Sirius. l allait devoir se pencher sur la question.

.

ooo

.

- Tiens, on va manger dans le parc, décida Jonathan en plaçant dans les mains de Lutha une quantité monstrueuse de toasts préalablement beurrés.

Elle haussa un sourcil et protesta sans grande conviction, arguant le plus grand confort de la grande salle. Sans l'écouter le moins du monde, son ami se mit en route, et elle le suivit, soupirant le plus fort possible. Une fois installé au soleil, rare pourtant à cette époque, le garçon attaqua dans le vif :

- Je n'ai pas voulu attirer l'attention ou te perturber plus, hier, mais j'ai tout de même quelques questions.

Lutha ne broncha pas. Elle s'y attendait. En revanche, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il pouvait parfois poser des questions saugrenues et d'autres extrêmement sérieuses.

- Je t'écoute ?

- Primo, comment se fait-il qu'il y ait des sorciers chez les chats-garous, tu as dit que c'était quasiment incompatible. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça intéressant sur le coup, mais maintenant que j'en ai une devant les yeux...

- C'est simplement que, quelque part dans mon ascendance, il y a un ou une sorcière qui s'est uni avec un chat-garou. La magie ressort très rarement, mais quand ça arrive, on est plutôt méfiant. Imagine... quelqu'un que tu ne peux tuer ni par magie, ni par arme moldue, puisqu'il a pour lui la magie...

- Tu es en train de te vanter d'être super forte, c'est ça, hein ?

Elle sourit.

- Pas tout à fait. Je n'ai pas une imperméabilité totale à la magie. Seuls les sorts mineurs ne m'atteignent pas.

- C'est déjà pas mal... C'est pour ça que tu adores la crème, le lait et le poisson ?

- Euh... Peut-être en partie, oui.

- Pourquoi tous les chats-garous ne se reproduisent-ils pas avec des sorciers pour sublimer leur espèce ?

- D'abord parce que ce n'est pas de la reproduction, nous ne sommes pas des animaux. Ensuite... imagine que tu te trouve face à un individu plus fort que toi, que tu ne peux pas vaincre. Tu apprécierais ? Nous sommes très conservateurs, les unions avec les sorciers sont presque proscrites, et les gens comme moi se trouvent le... le cul entre deux chaises, si tu me passes l'expression.

- Il y a beaucoup de personnes comme toi, là d'où tu viens ?

- Non. Nous sommes trois. Sur les cinq cents personnes de mon village.

- Ah oui, c'est peu... Si tu as un enfant, il aura les mêmes capacités que toi ?

- Pas nécessairement. Chat-garou et sorcellerie ne sont pas franchement compatibles... même avec tous les facteurs de chance possible, on retrouve rarement le mélange.

- Tu peux te transformer à volonté, du coup ?

- Oui.

- Tu me montres ?

- Non.

- Méchante, je le savais. Il t'arrive de te balader en chat dans Poudlard ?

Elle sourit largement.

- C'est de l'ordre personnel, ça, John, je n'y répondrai pas.

Il hocha la tête, amusé.

- On va dire que j'ai eu ma dose de réponses, pour aujourd'hui. Le cours de Spare doit te paraître ennuyeux, non ?

- Atrocement, rigola-t-elle. Non, pas plus que d'habitude, en fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est surtout les énergumènes comme toi qui pourraient déceler des signes chez moi.

- Où serait le problème ?

- Parmi les sorciers de... comment dire... de bonne famille, et les sangs-pur, les chats-garous ne sont pas aimés du tout, et c'est souvent des petites guerres qui peuvent très mal finir.

- Je veux bien te croire... En tout cas, c'est intéressant, tout ça. Je pourrais venir chez toi, un de ces quatre ?

- Certainement pas, répliqua-t-elle plutôt sèchement. Mes frères sont... très particuliers.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'un frère ?

Elle soupira.

- Quand je dis mon frère, je parle de Zeph, il est comme moi. Mais j'ai plusieurs frères de sang. Ma mère a eu plusieurs portées.

Jonathan resta silencieux un instant, interloqué.

- Des... des portées. Oui, bien entendu.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu verrais ta tête...

- Je suis un peu désorienté par cet univers étrange, je crois, ronchonna-t-il, mécontent d'être moqué.

- Etrange... moui, je suppose que ça peut le paraître.

- C'est même certain. Pourquoi n'étudie-t-on pas les chats-garou dans l'étude des créatures magiques, au fait ?

- Parce qu'elles ne le sont pas vraiment... Nous sommes plutôt anti-magiques, je dirais.

Il hocha la tête. Elle sourit.

- Allez, Mr curieux. On va en cours. Je ne tiens pas à écoper d'une nouvelle retenue. Je dois purger la mienne après-demain soir. Heureusement qu'elle est récompensée par le mutisme de cette blondasse, que Mrs Pomfresh n'arrive pas à corriger. Combien de temps tu crois qu'elle va garder Black à l'infirmerie ? Je gage que la cohabitation avec sa plus grande fan lui fera le plus grand bien.

- Sadique. Il va chercher à se venger, j'en suis certain, alors méfie-toi.

- Mais oui, t'inquiète. Il est loin de pouvoir trouver un moyen de m'atteindre. Et, au pire, je connais un excellent moyen de m'infiltrer dans son dortoir pour espionner ses plans débiles.

- Une minute ! Les profs, ils sont au courant pour toi ?

- Oui, la plupart. Dépêche-toi.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours de métamorphose et s'installèrent derrière Lucy, celle-ci se retourna vers eux, l'air grincheux.

- Où vous étiez passés ? J'ai eu plein de questions sur vous deux. Les gens de notre maison semblent persuadés que vous êtes en couple. Ah, et il y a aussi une rumeur qui circule comme quoi Sirius Black est allergique au chocolat et a fait une crise hier. C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Potter faisait partie des gens qui m'ont interrogé sur votre "couple", d'ailleurs. Je lui ai dit que vous n'étiez que des amis, j'ai bien fait, je suppose ?

Lutha et Jonathan échangèrent un regard sombre. C'était mauvais. Et ça risquait de devenir très mauvais. Si Potter savait, Black saurait très vite.

.

ooo

.

Sirius sortit de l'infirmerie en poussant un grand soupir de soulagement. Cette idiote de Prewett avait réussi à l'emmerder sans même pouvoir parler. Un vrai cauchemar. Enfin c'était fini, il se sentait sur pied. Ses trois meilleurs amis l'attendaient devant la porte. Apparemment, James avait déjà parlé de sa théorie aux deux autres, car Queudver attaqua d'entrée dans le vif du sujet :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? On peut t'être utiles d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Le maraudeur hocha vigoureusement la tête et Remus soupira.

- Oui, je vais enquêter sur elle. Il me faut trouver ses points faibles. Et tu vas m'être particulièrement utile dans cette tâche, Peter.

Celui-ci frissonna.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'aime pas trop m'approcher d'elle, mais bon... je devrais pouvoir m'infiltrer dans leur dortoir en profitant du passage d'un élève de leur maison. Et vous ?

- Moi, je vais chercher ses éventuelles ascendances parmi les familles célèbres de sorciers du monde. la documentation de mes parents devrait m'aider, décida Cornedrue. D'ailleurs, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir, mais je me suis renseigné ce matin sur elle et son ami. La plupart semblent penser qu'ils sont en effet en couple, mais leur amie la plus proche est formelle, ils sont juste amis.

- Il est donc complice, et c'est la preuve que c'est elle, je le savais ! Je vais allez fouiner du côté des filles de son dortoir. Il doit bien y en avoir une ou deux qui se laissera séduire, sourit Patmol.

- Et moi, je vais tranquillement vous observer faire vos petites bêtises, conclut Remus, amusé. En attendant que vous vous fassiez pincer. D'ailleurs, pour le coup de pollution dans le couloir des potions, vous ne vous êtes pas encore faits prendre, non ?

- Non, pas enc...

- Potter ! Black ! Pettigrow ! S'exclama la voix sévère du professeur McGonagall depuis l'escalier qu'ils venaient de dépasser.

Ils se retournèrent.

- En retenue, après demain ! Vous n'avez pas honte de semer encore la pagaille, à votre âge ?!

Ils secouèrent négativement la tête et elle s'éloigna, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, interloqués.

- Mais comment a-t-elle su ?

- Nous n'avions laissé aucune trace !

- Elle n'a pas de preuve !

- Elle n'a pas besoin de preuve. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué qu'elle ne précisait jamais pour quelles bêtises elle vous collait ? Leur fit remarquer Remus. Elle vous met une retenue quand plusieurs petits incidents de suite n'ont pas été élucidés, parce qu'elle est sûre que vous êtes à la cause d'au moins l'un d'entre eux.

- Mais des fois, tu participes, et tu n'es jamais en retenue ! Ronchonna James.

- L'avantage de ma fonction, rétorqua le loup-garou en souriant, avant de se détourner. Salut Lily ! Tu as une mine affreuse, ça va ?

La jolie rouquine releva brusquement la tête sur leur passage. Elle était pâle et cernée.

- Salut, Remus, et les autres... Oui, oui, ça va... J'ai juste mal dormi. Tu vas mieux, Black ?

Sirius eut une moue mécontente et hocha positivement la tête.

- C'était juste passager, pas de problème. Dis, tu la connais d'où, toi, Layos ?

Elle plissa les yeux, interrogative, et haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

- Arithmancie, nous sommes voisines de table. Comme elle est d'origine grecque et que son frère bosse là-bas, j'aimerais bien obtenir un stage payé pour découvrir un peu comment c'est tout en gagnant de l'argent. Il paraît que c'est un pays fascinant sur le plan magique. Enfin bref... C'est pour ça qu'on a pas mal discuté ces temps-ci. Elle n'est pas de la compagnie la plus... supportable, je dirais.

James évitait de la fixer, semblant regarder ailleurs pendant qu'ils discutaient. Sirius, en revanche, semblait pour une fois d'accord avec elle.

- Ça, tu peux le dire ! Ce n'est pas un cadeau !

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel. A vrai dire, de son avis personnel, Lutha Layos était tout à fait fréquentable. Dès la première semaine de la première année, elle avait su ce qu'il était, et jamais elle ne l'avait méprisé pour cette raison. Et pour ça, il l'appréciait, même si elle était froide et avait un caractère épouvantable. Il n'en aurait sans doute pas fait son amie, mais il l'appréciait, et s'il pouvait éviter que ses amis ne lui rendent la vie impossible, il tenterait le coup. Hélas, c'était mal parti.

.

L'aigle regarda Sirius d'un air particulièrement méfiant. Celui-ci levait les mains en signe d'innocence, revêtu d'un uniforme complet de Serdaigle.

- Je ne coris pas que tu sois vraiment à Serdaigle, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

- Mais, théoriquement, tu es censé laisser passer ceux qui sont intelligents pour répondre, même s'ils ne sont pas à Serdaigle, de toute façon ?

- Et bien... le problème ne s'était jamais posé. Peut-être devrait en référer au responsable de la maison Serdaigle.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Non, mieux valait que le vieux Jennings n'intervienne pas dans ses affaires.

- Mais enfin, c'est juste pour récupérer le livre que j'ai prêté à une élève ! Si je réponds à ta question, c'est bon, non ?

La statue hésita.

- Bon, pour cette fois c'est d'accord. Mais si tu ne sais pas répondre, alors tu passeras ton chemin, compris ?

Le Gryffondor acquiesça aussitôt, ravi.

- Bien... Je suis meilleur que les dieux, je suis pire que les enfers. Le pauvre m'a en abondance, tandis que je manque au riche. Si tu me manges, tu mourras. Qui suis-je ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Patmol restait immobile devant la porte dérobée fermée, l'air perplexe.

- Attends attends... tu manques aux riches mais pas aux pauvres ? Mmmh le bonheur ? Non, ce n'est pas pire que les enfers. Et puis on ne peut pas manger du bonheur. Qu'est ce qui tue ? Le poison ? Moui, ça ne colle pas... Je suis meilleur que les dieux et pire que les enfers... l'homme, peut-être ? Mais ça ne colle pas avec le reste. Le pauvre n'a pas grand chose en abondance et... une minute ! J'ai trouvé !

L'aigle attendit, curieux.

- Ce n'est rien ! Rien n'est meilleur que les dieux,, rien n'est pire que les enfers, le pauvre n'a de rien en abondance, et le riche ne manque de rien. Et enfin, si on ne mange rien, on meurt !

- Bravo, acquiesça la statue.

Écartant les ailes, il lui céda le passage pour lui permettre d'entrer dans le repère des Serdaigles. Sirius en resta bouche bée. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la tour de Gryffondor, chaleureuse et donnant sur le parc. Non, la salle commune des Serdaigles était somptueusement grande et simple. Seule les arches du plafond, très haut, donnait à la salle la sensation de prestige. Le mur du fond de la pièce était recouvert d'une bibliothèque plutôt fournie. De moelleux fauteuils bleus sombres étaient disposés un peu partout, et les hautes fenêtre donnaient au-dessus de la falaise, droit sur le lac noir, avec, en arrière plan, les montagnes d'Ecosse. Une vue éblouissante. Il en aurait presque oublié pourquoi il était là. Heureusement, c'est l'une des personnes qu'il cherchait qui l'interpella. La salle étant quasiment vide à cette heure-ci, il n'avait pas remarqué la grande fille aux courts cheveux roux qui le dévisageait, assise seule devant un échiquier.

- Black ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette salle commune ? Comment es-tu entré ?

- Oh... comme ça. Euh... Lucy, c'est ça ?

Surprise, elle acquiesça. Il se rapprocha.

- Je m'ennuyai, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais venir visiter, ici, sourit-il d'un air complice. Une partie avec un adversaire réel, ça te tente ?

Elle accepta avec plaisir et il vint s'installer en face d'elle. A peine eurent-ils commencé à jouer qu'elle engagea la conversation :

- Tu sais que, théoriquement, les élèves des autres maisons ne sont pas censés pénétrer dans une salle commune qui n'est pas la leur ?

Il sourit en songeant que ça commençait mal.

- Ce sera notre petit secret ?

Elle rougit, à la plus grande satisfaction personnelle de Sirius, qui jugea bon d'orienter directement la conversation sur ce qui l'intéressait :

- Je me rends compte que de notre année, comme je suis toujours avec James, je ne connais pas vraiment les autres élèves... Tu pourrais me parler de ceux de Serdaigle, non ? Je crois que je ne connais même pas tous vos noms !

- Oh... et bien je ne connais que ceux qui partagent mes cours ou mon dortoir, je ne suis sans doute pas la mieux placée pour t'en dire plus, enfin... je peux essayer. D'abord il y a Elisabeth. La rumeur court que Serdaigle n'est rempli que d'élèves sérieux et bêcheurs, pourtant c'est faux, mais ce n'est certainement pas grâce à elle que nous pourrions perdre cette image. Elle passe sa vie à travailler. Son but dans la vie, c'est d'être toujours première partout. Dommage pour elle qu'il y ait de trop bons élèves dans notre année.

Patmol éclata de rire, et imagina parfaitement Remus enjoignant à sa tête de se dégonfler.

- Il y a aussi Natacha. Elle n'a pas vraiment de particularité, à part son amour inconditionné des cheveux, les siens plus que les autres. Comme les filles de notre année sont plutôt solitaires, elle est toujours fourrée avec les sixièmes années. Pour les garçons, il n'y en a qu'un que je connais vraiment bien, c'est Jonathan Float.

Le Gryffondor dressa l'oreille, intéressé... euh non, tendit l'oreille, il n'était pas métamorphosé, en l'occurrence.

- Il est très placide, adresse la parole à peu de monde, et essentiellement pour se moquer d'eux. La seule personne qui le supporte à plein temps, c'est Lutha. J'ai toujours cru qu'il était amoureux d'elle, vu comme il l'a collée pendant les premières années, alors qu'elle l'ignorait totalement. mais en fait, c'est juste que ça le distrayait, parce qu'elle répondait de manière salée à ses remarques. Il est très très intelligent, il faut se méfier de ne jamais trop lui révéler sur soi. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus sur nous.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Et Lutha Layos ? Tu n'en as rien dit ?

Lucy soupira. Evidemment, il était là pour elle. Depuis qu'il avait décidé qu'elle était son nouveau jouet, plus grand-chose d'autre ne semblait l'intéresser. Elle aurait du s'en douter.

- Je ne sais pas grand chose sur Lutha... A vrai dire, personne ne sait grand chose sur elle, mis à part qu'elle a un frère dont elle parle énormément, qu'elle vit en Grèce et qu'elle apprécie Jonathan. Elle refuse de se lier avec qui que ce soit, sans donner de raisons, je pense simplement qu'elle est misanthrope, et elle aime ceux qui mettent son intelligence au défi. Elle est plutôt douée en cours, et ne comprend pas pourquoi la plupart des gens vous trouvent de l'intérêt, à toi et tes amis. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Surpris, il se redressa, suicidant sans le voir sa dame face à un coup très habile de son adversaire.

- Tu ne sais rien de plus ?

- Non. Elle est très secrète et esquive toutes les questions personnelles. Honnêtement, tu devrais la laisser tranquille, elle ne cherche qu'à mener sa vie dans son coin. trouve-toi un autre souffre-douleur, asséna-t-elle avant d'ajouter : échec et mat.

- Oh ! Comment as-tu fait ?! Tu es très douée, impressionnant. Pour te répondre, je te dirai que je m'amuse beaucoup trop pour en changer, et puis... quoi de mieux que quelqu'un bourré de secrets pour trouver de quoi lui rendre la vie impossible ? Je commençai à m'ennuy...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Une grosse chatte noire aux poils longs, avec le bout des pattes blanc, sauta sur l'échiquier et fixa sur lui un regard de mépris souverain. L'animagus montra les dents. Il détestait les chats.

- Je vais te laisser, merci pour la partie et les renseignements, lança-t-il à Lucy, s'éloignant prudemment de la bestiole.

Celle-ci le suivit de ses yeux semi-fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, puis il bondit sur le sol, échappant aux tentatives de caresses de Lucy, pour filer dans le dortoir des septièmes années. La jeune fille la suivit tant bien que mal.

.

ooo

.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en grand, et Lutha leva ses grands yeux ambre vers la visiteuse.

- Lucy ?

- Lutha ?! Je croyais que tu étais sortie ?

- Oh, je suis remontée il y a un moment... Ça va ? Tu as l'air essoufflé...

- Et bien je poursuivais... tu n'as pas vu passer un gros chat noir ?

La petite Serdaigle fit mine de réfléchir avant de secouer négativement la tête.

- Je ne faisais pas attention, désolée.

- Zut alors...

- Tu as fait quoi de ton après-midi ? Demanda la chat-garou d'une voix douce.

- Oh, rien de bien spécial... tu sais, jouer aux échecs toute seule...

Elle acquiesça et observa l'autre sortir en silence. Une menteuse, ça faisait une personne de moins que ce qu'elle escomptait de son côté. Soupirant, elle ôta quelques longs poils noirs de sa couverture. Black était bien parti pour la harceler jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et elle allait devoir faire très attention pour que ses secrets soient bien gardés.

ooo

ooooo

ooo

**J'ai ma petite idée de ce qui va se passer ensuite, donc je vais essayer de pas faire un délai trop grand -"**

**Désolée pour l'attente, je peux pas consacrer mon temps à écrire, et puis je veux que ce soit bien, donc voilà :)**

**Une tite review pour la route ? C'est rien que du carburant ^^**


	7. Petit mot d'excuse

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui me lisent.**

**Je m'excuse ici de tarder à publier, j'ai eu des problèmes personnels qui m'ont coupé pendant un moment l'envie d'écrire.**

**Mais je n'abandonne pas, et j'espère pouvoir bientôt poster mon chapitre 7, et peut-être commencer à publier ma première fanfiction des maraudeurs (plus complète et moins décousue xD**

**En tout cas merci pour ceux qui croient encore en la suite de cette histoire, elle arrive bientôt, promis ;)**

**Merci à tous, toutes de votre compréhension.**

**Lyloya ;)**


	8. Et si tu devenais ma pelote de laine ?

02/04/2013 - 01/05/2013 (en réalité, les 9/10èmes ont été écrits le 29 avril et le 1er mai ^^)

**Bon ! Je suis, je suis mais alors vraiment vraiment désolée pour ce retard, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus ! J'ai eu une vie très... mouvementée psychologiquement et les partiels n'aident pas, alors...**

**Je reprends l'écriture après une longue pause (seuls des textes déprimants pendant ce temps ^^' mais heureusement, me revoilà, et j'espère que vous me soutiendrez par des reviews :p)**

**Je ne sais plus trop où j'en étais, donc ça va reprendre en douceur, peut-être avec un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, probablement (oui je les improvise au fur et à mesure -"). - après relecture, il n'est finalement pas si court xD**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

- Monsieur Potter !

Le Gryffondor leva un regard trop innocent vers le professeur Flitwick.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Apportez-moi donc ce parchemin qui semble tant vous intéresser, monsieur Black et vous.

Remus se raidit et leur jeta un regard alarmé, mais Sirius tenta de le tranquilliser d'un clin d'œil, ce qui n'eut pas le moindre effet. Cornedrue s'avança donc au milieu des élèves qui s'entraînaient sans le remarquer jusqu'à l'estrade. Le minuscule enseignant tendit la main et saisit le grand parchemin vierge.

- Je confisque ceci jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, et nous verrons cela à ce moment. retournez vous exercer et conseillez donc à monsieur Black de faire de même au lieu de vous distraire ou de trouver... d'autres occupations, ajouta-t-il en regardant le jeune homme souffler un baiser à une fille de Poufsouffle.

- Je vais sérieusement y songer, monsieur, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le professeur de sortilèges esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner vers un autre groupe d'élèves. Il leva un sourcil étonné. Lily Evans, qui faisait d'ordinaire des merveilles dans sa matière, laissait négligemment échapper de la fumée noirâtre de sa baguette, asphyxiant ses voisines. Il en toucherait deux mots au professeur McGonagall. La jeune fille avait sérieusement besoin de se reprendre en main, ces temps-ci. Et tout le corps enseignant était du même avis. Enfin, c'était au responsable de sa maison de gérer le problème. Il avait lui-même quelques soucis à gérer parmi les Serdaigles. Lorsque l'heure sonna, il se rendit d'ailleurs directement dans son bureau pour le rendez-vous que lui avait demandé la petite Layos.

Elle arriva avec cinq minutes de retard, et s'excusa en précisant que le professeur d'arithmancie les avait retenus.

- Asseyez-vous donc, miss Layos, l'invita-t-il de sa voix fluette en désignant le fauteuil bleu face à son bureau. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

Lutha joignit ses mains devant elle et prit la parole, légèrement embarrassée.

- Je dois vous demander une autorisation expresse d'une semaine, professeur.

Il fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite.

- Les miens... enfin, je veux dire, ma famille... Ils exigent que je rentre les voir pour les vacances de novembre. Je... je sais qu'elles ne sont pas prises en compte à Poudlard en temps normal, poursuivit-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompît. Mais apparemment, c'est pour quelque chose d'important. Ils... enfin vous savez que c'est une population un peu particulière.

Flitwick posa son menton sur sa main, songeur. Oui, les chats-garous étaient assez particuliers, en effet, et, de ce qu'il savaient, le village dont venait Lutha Layos était sûrement l'un des plus anciens lieux peuplé par cette espèce. Lors de sa première année, il l'avait vu trembler à l'idée de rentrer chez elle. Les sorciers n'étaient pas très bien vus là-bas.

- Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas décliner ?

Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

- J'ai peur que ce ne soit trop risqué, monsieur.

Il soupira.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Je vais avoir besoin d'une copie de l'autorisation de vos parents pour que le directeur signe la permission.

Lutha souffla, soulagée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer, mais elle préférait s'exécuter maintenant plutôt que d'en subir d'éventuelles représailles à Noël. Sortant le papier qu'il exigeait, elle se leva.

- Je m'occuperai de l'organisation de votre voyage, miss Layos. Vous pouvez y aller.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Elle ne s'était guère attendu à un refus de la part de son professeur, mais elle se sentait tout de même plus sereine maintenant que c'était fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appréhender tranquillement pourquoi son père et ses frères exigeaient son retour. Enfin... au moins, elle verrait Zephyr. Avec le climat, c'était bien les seules choses qui l'attiraient dans son village.

En parlant de climat... elle regarda la pluie qui commençait à tomber et enroula plus chaudement son écharpe autour de son cou.

- Pays de barbares, grommela-t-elle toute seule avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers sa salle commune.

Elle y retrouva Jonathan et Lucy en train de bouquiner chacun de leur côté, et elle se joignit à eux sans hésiter, décidant d'attendre le week-end pour s'attaquer aux livres de runes qu'elle avait empruntés pour son dossier.

.

ooo

.

James, Sirius et Peter regardaient leur cher louveteau faire les cent pas devant eux, l'air furieux.

- Si jamais il avait découvert quoi que ce soit... ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! Vous avez failli ruiner quatre années entières de travail ! Alors qu'on l'a terminée depuis peu ! Et pour quoi, je vous prie ?! Pour surveiller les allées et venues des Serdaigle ?! Ou de Lily ?! Ou peu importe qui que ce soit, cette carte est réservée à des usages discrets !

- Calme-toi, Lunard, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne l'avions pas protégée de tout risque, sourit Patmol.

Remus pointa un doigt menaçant sur l'animagus chien, qui recula la tête d'un air méfiant.

- Oh non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Entre ça et vos récentes âneries, ça commence à bien faire ! Il y a des choses que j'approuve, mais là, ça va trop loin ! Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais me coucher bonne nuit !

Il monta sur son lit sous les yeux ronds de ses trois amis et tira les rideaux si sèchement qu'il manqua les arracher.

- Mais... qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? S'étonna James en redescendant dans la salle commune avec les autres.

Sirius haussa les épaules, préoccupé. Peter, quant à lui, jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et marmonna :

- Je pense que pour une fois, il n'approuve vraiment pas le projet de Sirius. Comme quand nous nous acharnons sur Rogue.

- Servilus le mérite ! S'exclama aussitôt le beau brun, tandis que James approuvait d'un air dégoûté. D'ailleurs, Layos aussi mérite une correction, quoi qu'en pense notre cher moralisateur. Et je suis sûr qu'il s'en remettra. Il devrait être content, nous avons trouvé une autre distraction que Rogue !

Le plus petit rigola doucement.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas ce qu'il espérait en nous voyant nous décider à être sages cette année.

Cornedrue ouvrit des yeux ronds derrière ses épaisses lunettes.

- Nous avons décidé d'être sages ? Hein ? Quand ça ?! Et je n'ai même pas été informé ? C'est proprement scandaleux ! Scan-da-leux !

Il avait haussé le ton avec un sourire sur la dernière phrase, et Mary McKinnon leva les yeux vers eux d'un air mauvais, faisant luire son insigne de préfet avec les flammes de la cheminée.

- Je trouve cette fille effrayante, quand il n'y a pas Remus, vraiment, siffla Sirius, mi-amusé, mi-méfiant. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire du charme... C'est bien la seule.

James et Peter se mirent à tousser bien fort simultanément, et il sembla au tombeur que des noms ressortaient de leurs toux respectives, mais il ne prit pas la peine de relever, préférant se tourner vers son sujet de prédilection, ces temps-ci.

- Alors, les recherches ont donné quelque chose, de votre côté ? Peter ?

- Et bien... J'ai failli me faire croquer par un chat. On dirait que c'es celui de Layos, elle en a plein de poils dans ses affaires. Je n'ai rien trouvé à part des tonnes de bouquins, des vêtements de filles et des trucs normaux pour un dortoir de filles. Ah, et le plan teinture de fonctionnera pas. Il n'y a pas de teinture que tu puisses remplacer, parce que ses cheveux sont vraiment de leur couleur naturelle.

- Dommage, soupira-t-il, l'air rêveur. J'aurais adoré la voir arborer des cheveux rose bonbon. Enfin on trouvera autre chose. Elle met son travail en avance de côté, tu as trouvé quelque chose de ce genre ?

Queudver hocha négativement la tête.

- Il n'y a strictement rien comme ça. La plupart de ses parchemins de cours sont encore vierges ou pas complets, et je n'ai pas trouvé un seul devoir préparé.

- Pas très sérieuse, pour une Serdaigle, commenta James, fidèle à son idée reçue des maisons de Poudlard. De mon côté, j'ai eu beau chercher dans les bouquins de généalogie, je n'ai rien trouvé. Soit elle est née-moldue, soit sang-mêlé, mais en Grèce, aucune grande famille ne porte son nom. En fait, en Grèce, il n'y a quasiment pas de familles de sorciers. Trois ou quatre sur tout le pays tout au plus. Les sorciers en général sont rares là-bas, d'après ce qu'on dit. Enfin... il y en a qui vont y vivre et y travailler, mais la proportion de Cracmols y est impressionnante. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui repoussait la magie, là-bas. C'est plutôt bizarre... Et toi, de ton côté ? Les élèves se sont montrées bavardes ?

Le maraudeur eut un sourire avide.

- Elles l'auraient sûrement été, s'il y avait eu quelque chose à raconter, apparemment. On dirait que Layos est très secrète et très peu sociable. On savait pour le deuxième, mais le premier est intéressant. Pourquoi être secret, à moins d'avoir quelque chose à cacher, hein ? celui qui en sait le plus sur elle est ce garçon avec qui elle est toujours fourrée. Jonathan Float. Mais d'après ce que j'en ai entendu, on n'en tirera rien. Il va falloir faire quelque filatures et espionnages si on veut en apprendre plus, à mon avis.

- Ah ! S'exclama James, ravi. C'est un excellent programme ! je commençais à rouiller, sans petites sorties nocturnes ! En parallèle, je me disais... j'ai entendu que des deuxièmes années de Gryffondor avaient été ennuyés par quelque Serpentards... Il ne faut pas qu'on se ramollisse. Ce genre de provocation mérite une réponse d'ampleur, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à comploter contre les Serpentards, oubliant pendant un moment la petite Serdaigle.

.

ooo

.

Jonathan sortit du cours de soin aux créatures magiques en secouant la tête avec exaspération. Quelque soit le sujet qu'ils étudiaient, il n revenait toujours à la même et éternelle question. Pourquoi, oh oui, pourquoi, avait-il eu l'idée saugrenue et totalement stupide de prendre cette matière ? Premièrement, il fallait marcher et revenir du cours, ce qui, pour un fainéant de sa catégorie, était inadmissible. Deuxièmement, il n'avait aucune possibilité de se distraire en discutant avec Lutha, ou même un autre Serdaigle - puisqu'il était le seul crétin de cette maison à avoir choisi cette matière. Troisièmement, il n'était en aucun cas intéressé par ce qu'il étudiat pendant ces cours, et regrettait d'avoir un jour rêvé d'élever des dragons, voyant les heures de torture auxquelles cela l'avait conduit... Et quatrièmement... il n'avait pas encore de quatrièmement, mais il se pencherait sérieusement sur la question lorsqu'il aurait le temps. Pour l'heure, il devait retourner se vautrer dans sa bien-aimée salle commune, et faire part à sa fort aimable et sympathique amie de son avis concernant ses problèmes actuels.

.

Le Serdaigle s'appuya sur la table et observa un moment sa meilleure amie qui écrivait minutieusement en pattes de mouche sur son parchemin.

- Dis-moi, Lutha ?

- Quoi ?! Grogna la jeune fille en levant un regard assassin sur lui par dessus un complexe ouvrage traitant des runes anciennes.

Elle se mettait rarement à travailler, mais quand elle le faisait, il était fort déconseillé de la déranger. Il hésita un bref instant à battre en retraite, mais il décida finalement de poursuivre sa démarche. Après tout, elle ne lui avait encore jamais arraché la tête, malgré ses fréquentes menaces.

- J'ai réfléchi un peu... Entama-t-il d'un ton solennel.

- Première nouvelle, lança-t-elle d'une voix grinçante.

- Et étant donné ce que tu m'as dit, et comme tu ne sembles pas avoir décidé ce qu'il convenait de faire, poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de son intervention, il vaudrait mieux que tu aies de quoi contrebalancer Black si certaines... choses venaient à être découvertes. Je suis certain qu'il a, lui et ses amis, quelques secrets compromettants. Et puis... ça pourrait devenir très amusant de jouer avec ça.

La chat-garou fronça les sourcils, pensive, et un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais que t'es plutôt malin, toi ?

Il rejeta une mèche blonde, affectant une classe qu'il ne possédait pas.

- C'est même ma principale qualité.

Lutha sourit à nouveau, amusée. Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre que les événements lui tombassent dessus. Même en ne risquant pas grand-chose, il fallait prendre les devants. Elle connaissait le secret de Remus Lupin, mais ce n'était pas le genre de secret qu'elle voudrait trahir. Lupin avait toujours été honnête et correct envers elle, et elle l'appréciait un peu. En revanche, elle pouvait toujours l'utiliser comme menace. Mais il lui fallait quelque chose directement sur le sang-pur.

- Moui... Tu as raison... Il doit sûrement avoir quelques points faibles du côté de sa famille qui le rejette à cause de ses opinions. Et le côté bêtises avec ses amis est en effet probablement productif. Il faut pouvoir frapper là où ça fait mal, ou là où c'est dangereux, et avant que lui ne trouve quelque chose.

- Je me disais... pour fouiner, en utilisant tes capaci...

- Dis-moi, John ? Le coupa-t-elle sans accorder la moindre attention à son air outré. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de prendre mes cours toute une semaine, parce que d'après ce qu'on ma laissé entendre, impossible de ne pas rentrer chez moi cette année à cette période. Donc dans deux semaines, je m'envole pour la Grèce.

- Ah... euh...

- Tu n'as pas le choix, en fait. Pas plus que moi, on dirait, conclut-elle sombrement en replongeant dans son livre.

Il passa une main dans son début de barbe blonde. Elle n'avait jamais fait montre que rentrer chez elle lui déplaisait, ni qu'elle n'était pas totalement libre de ses mouvements. Le fait qu'il connût son secret lui avait ouvert les vannes de nouvelles confidences, et c'était plutôt surprenant de sa part. Il n'allait pas pousser pour aujourd'hui. la connaissant, elle se refermerait comme une huître, s'il essayait.

- Lutha... Pourquoi ne travailles-tu que les runes, cette année ?

- Parce que le dossier à rendre pour les ASPICs est le seul moyen d'obtenir un diplôme dans cette matière. En plus, c'est bien plus intéressant que ce qu'on se tue à étudier ailleurs... A part en sortilèges.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Si tu n'es vraiment pas intéressée, pourquoi connais-tu toujours tes cours sur le bout des ong... "des griffes" me paraît plus approprié.

Elle sourit.

- Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas... Mais on passe des heures sur des notions simples sans pouvoir approfondir, du coup. Résultat, je m'ennuie. Les autres vont trop lentement.

- Dieu que tu es prétentieuse... Soupira-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Euh... Tu t'es regardé, monsieur Je-ne-rate-jamais-une-occasion-de-clouer-le-bec-au x-autres-pour-prouver-que-je-suis-le-plus-intellig ent ?

- Je détesterais porter un nom aussi long, fit-il remarquer d'un ton moqueur.

- Il faut bien que tu aies quelque chose de long, lança-t-elle d'une voix sournoise.

- Cette réplique était basse et peu digne de toi, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton hautain.

- Je prends note que tu ne la démens pas, toutefois.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Etant, malgré mon intelligence supérieure, un adolescent malgré tout habité d'hormones, je me ferai une joie de te permettre de vérifier.

- Ne me tente pas...

- Vous savez quoi, tous les deux ? Les interrompit Lucy en se laissant tomber à côté d'eux. Vous ne devriez pas vous lancer dans cette veine d'humour, c'est pas de votre niveau. Et puis c'est... vraiment bizarre.

- C'est lui/elle qui a commencé ! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur avant de se lancer un faux regard noir.

- Je préfère ça, se contenta de répondre la passionnée d'échecs. C'est plus de votre âge mental.

Sur ce, elle les laissa retourner à leurs chamailleries en sortant son cher échiquier miniature.

.

ooo

.

- Sirius ? J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, déclara Remus, arborant pourtant un large sourire.

- Oui ? Grommela celui-ci, tentant d'enfiler à l'envers sa robe de quidditch.

- Prewett est enfin sortie de l'infirmerie, et même si elle a un peu du mal, elle peut à nouveau parler ! Je suis sûr que ça te fait grand plaisir. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle veut passer l'éponge sur ce qui s'est produit et repartir à zéro avec toi.

- A zéro... excellente idée, et notre relation va rester à ce stade, grogna l'autre en retour, ayant enfin réussi à mettre la robe, et essayant à présent de savoir quelle chaussette devait recouvrir quel pied. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'amuse.

- Je me disais juste que ce harcèlement est le fruit de tes bêtises, donc je ne vais certainement pas te plaindre.

L'autre marmonna entre ses dents. Peter ronflait comme un bienheureux, à côté, et il lui jeta un regard envieux avant de lacer ses chaussures avec peine pour sortir. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en grand avant qu'il ait eu le temps de tendre la main vers la poignée.

- Allez, Sirius ! Dépêche-toi ! Tout le reste de l'équipe est prête ! C'est notre dernier entraînement avant le match la semaine prochaine, alors je veux de l'enthousiasme et de la fooooorme ! S'égosilla James, agitant son brassard de capitaine sous le nez de son ami.

Celui-ci le fixait d'un air si mauvais que Remus fut surpris de voir Cornedrue ne pas broncher. Il se laissa cependant entraîner par son meilleur ami vers l'extérieur. Une fois arrivés aux escaliers, le loup-garou fit signe aux deux autres.

- Tu ne viens pas nous voir ? Protesta James, déçu.

- Non, je dois retrouver quelqu'un pour travailler. Amusez-vous bien, lança-t-il en écoutant la pluie marteler les vitres.

- C'est pas gagné, ronchonna Sirius, apparemment levé du mauvais pied, en s'éloignant avec les joueurs, traînant sa batte derrière lui.

Remus sourit et se décida à rejoindre Lutha dans une ancienne salle de classe vide d'étude des runes. Elle n'était pas encore arrivé, et il étala ses affaires sur une table double en attendant. Il tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de pas très légers approchaient. Malgré son ouïe fine, lui-même avait du mal à les entendre. Au moins, il pouvait la reconnaître à ce silence.

.

Vêtue d'un grand pull orange vif aux fils tirés de partout et d'un jean, Lutha dans la salle et posa sans cérémonie une énorme pile de livres poussiéreux juste devant le loup-garou. Il déglutit en voyant la quantité qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher. Il aurait du s'y attendre. On ne demandait pas à une Serdaigle de trouver des livres sur un sujet. A moins d'avoir beaucoup de temps et de volonté. Par chance, il avait un peu des deux.

- Salut, Lupin ! Lança-t-elle, comme si elle ne le remarquait qu'à présent. Tu ne t'es pas dégonflé, à ce que je vois.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de poser des lapins.

- Tu préfères les manger ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton anodin.

Le lycanthrope sourit en pensant à la dernière réflexion de Patmol à ce sujet.

- D'après Sirius, ça a le même goût que le chat.

La jeune fille se raidit légèrement et l'observa un instant, suspicieuse. Mais il semblait avoir lâché ça sans raison particulière.

- On s'y met ?

Il acquiesça, et pendant l'heure suivante, ils ne parlèrent plus que de leurs découvertes et des traductions qu'ils avaient à faire. Ce que les élèves de Poudlard appelaient communément le "dossier" était un travail de recherche. Chaque année, trois thèmes étaient proposés, et ils choisissaient l'un de ces thèmes. Ensuite, chaque élève étudiant les runes et souhaitant les passer aux ASPICs devait trouver des informations, et au moins quinze textes en runes anciennes, qu'il devait traduire. Il fallait ensuite rédiger une synthèse sur les documents trouvés, et l'épreuve d'examen était une soutenance d'une demi-heure de ce dossier, suivie d'autant de temps de questions. Autrement dit, même si c'était fort intéressant, cela prenait énormément de temps, et deux élèves avisés comme Remus et Lutha préféraient s'y prendre à l'avance, et s'entraider, étant donné qu'ils avaient choisi le même thème.

Cependant, eu bout de cette heure de travail acharné, la chat-garou s'étira en bâillant bruyamment.

- J'en ai maaaaarre, soupira-t-elle ensuite. On fait une pause ?

Remus rigola doucement. C'était exactement ce qu'auraient dit James, ou Sirius. Sauf qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas attendu une heure avant de le dire.

- Si tu veux. Je dois avouer que ça commence aussi à me gonfler, lâcha-t-il en éloignant d'un air dégoûté le syllabaire runique de lui.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Alors, la rentrée ne s'est pas trop mal passée pour toi ?

- Oh non... Tu sais, la routine. S'occuper des premières années qui sont perdus ou ont oublié le mot de passe... Travailler un peu par ci, par là. Et essayer de réprimer un peu les trois enfants que j'ai pour amis... Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qu'avait fumé Dumbledore avant de me nommer préfet...

- Oh... ça ne devait pas être trop toxique... Il a eu le bon sens de ne pas me nommer, moi. Il a du se dire que... tu aurais une influence positive. Mais avec deux cerveaux atrophiés comme ceux de Black et Potter, c'est peine perdue, je suppose.

Remus fronça le sourcils.

- Il paraît que tu t'es amusée avec du chocolat ces temps-ci... Laisse-moi te prévenir que Sirius a l'intention de ne pas en rester là.. Ne serait-il pas plus prudent d'arrêter cette guérilla ici ?

- Black ne me fait pas peur.

- Ne le sous-estime pas... Il peut très bien te rendre la vie impossible. Et puis... comment puis-je le rendre sage si tu passes ton temps à le tenter de faire des bêtises ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton mélodramatique.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il a décidé que me pourrir la vie cette année serait amusant. Ne me demande pas de me laisser faire, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Le loup-garou porta une main à son front, l'air désabusé.

- Je sens que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos... Au fait... qu'est-ce que tu as pu dire à Lily qui l'ait conduite à dire que tu n'étais pas très agréable ?

Lutha éclata de rire.

- Je n'ai fait que lui dire ce que tu penses sûrement tout bas. Sauf que comme ça ne venait pas d'un ami de Potter, ni d'elle, ça lui a fait un sacré coup. Elle peut pas le refuser ou se dire que c'est absurde ou truqué, venant de ma part. D'ailleurs, je dois avouer que j'ai été surprise de la résolution de Potter, justement... La preuve qu'au moins un de tes amis peut mûrir un peu...

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas parler de mes amis avec toi, surtout Sirius, si je veux rester en terrain neutre, se moqua-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Il doit bien avoir quelques côtés intéressants pour que tu restes avec lui, non ?

Elle le fixa innocemment de ses grands yeux d'ambre, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Remus fit la moue, amusé, en l'observant. Elle était le parfait alliage entre une allure de petite fille et une intelligence redoutable. A la fois mortellement sérieuse et drôlement gamine.

- Je ne vais certainement pas te parler de lui et t'offrir les avantages ou les informations que tu recherches, finit-il par répondre. Sirius est mon ami, et si je t'apprécie et aimerait qu'il te laisse en paix, je ne vais pas t'aider à le descendre, navré.

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire.

- Dommage... Tu aurais fait un excellent allier, Lupin. Sans rancune ? On se remet au travail, alors ?

- C'est le mieux à faire, à mon avis.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de rire ensemble. Et se remirent en effet à leurs dossiers.

.

ooo

.

James fit signe à l'équipe de redescendre avec un sourire satisfait.

- On a fait du bon travail, aujourd'hui. Je suis content de vous !

Les joueurs redescendirent tous, et les balles retrouvèrent leur place dans leur boîte. Le capitaine émit encore quelques commentaires à l'adresse de son équipe avant de les libérer, restant traîner en arrière avec Sirius, l'un de ses deux batteurs. Il remontèrent voler un peu pour s'amuser, et finirent par libérer le terrain pour l'équipe des Poufsouffles.

.

Assise dans les gradins, Lily observa les deux Maraudeurs s'éloigner et repensa aux paroles de Lutha. "_Si tu ne veux pas qu'il passe à autre chose, il va falloir accepter de t'impliquer._" Avait-elle envie qu'il ne passe pas à autre chose ? Comment cette Serdaigle pouvait affirmer ce genre de chose, alors qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle en était et ce qu'elle voulait ?! le changement était survenu trop vite, voilà tout ! Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y préparer, et pas réussi à s'y faire, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça !

Alors pourquoi l'air troublé de James Potter en la voyant dans les gradins avait-il fait légèrement monter son cœur dans sa poitrine ? Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, cherchant à ôter un petit instant toutes ces pensées de son esprit. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il y a bien une leçon qu'elle retiendrait de ça :

James Potter était capable de la harceler plus sans rien lui dire que toutes ces années où il avait voulu sortir avec elle.

ooooo

ooo

ooooo

**Fini pour ce chapitre ! Ouf, je commençais à avoir froid aux doigts à force de taper :D**

**Encore désolée de cette longue absence, qui, je l'espère pour mon cher petit cœur, n'aura plus de raison de se reproduire ^^  
**

**Je m'efforce d'écrire vite la suite, cette fois, mais ça attendra peut-être fin mai, à cause de mes partiels =3**

**Et... bah si vous avez de me dire à quel point je suis géniale et tout, review ? ^^ (Comment ça, là je suis délirante et je devrais aller dormir ? espèce de méchante conscience, na !)**


	9. Un ami Un frère Besoin de rien d'autre

02/05/2013 - 20/05/2013

**Et c'est reparti :)**

**J'exige des applaudissements, j'ai été inspirée, et ce chapitre dépasse en longueur mes capacités habituelles de concentration sur UNE seule histoire :D**

**Bon, en fait non ^^ C'était tellement long que j'ai découpé en deux chapitres de taille normale O=)**

**Du coup le suivant devrait venir dans une semaine, vu qu'il est déjà presque tout prêt =)**

**Et merci pour vos reviews au fait, ça me fait sourire comme une idiote, mais ça me motive vraiment ^^**

* * *

James ouvrit des yeux ronds en regardant le petit carnet que son meilleur ami brandissait avec fierté. Il était environ dix heures, et la salle commune était quasiment vide. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient usé des sortilèges puants qu'il fallait pour être tranquilles de bonne heure.

- Comment as-tu eu ça ?

- Quelle question ! Je l'ai simplement pris dans son sac au moment opportun, sourit Sirius d'un air ravi. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert, mais ça a une bonne apparence de journal intime. Ou d'agenda. Enfin un truc rempli d'infos, quoi !

- Dans le sac de Layos ?! Mais je croyais qu'elle ne laissait jamais traîner ses affaires ?!

- Non, se refroidit-il. C'est à Float, son meilleur ami. Mais étant donné qu'ils sont assez liés, il y a peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

L'expression avide de l'attrapeur se mua en scepticisme profond, et il croisa les bras en attendant de voir. Sans plus attendre, son ami décrocha le petit élastique qui maintenait fermé le cahier et l'ouvrit. Il le referma presque aussi tôt. Puis le rouvrit, collant presque son nez sur les pages. Son manège fit hausser un sourcil perplexe à Cornedrue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bah... Regarde ça !

Il tourna le journal - car apparemment, c'était bien un journal - vers lui et lui désigna le premier paragraphe. Tout était écrit de manière très étrange, avec des caractères et des espacements totalement inhabituels. Soit un code très sophistiqué, soit une lange d'une autre espèce, mais en tout cas, certainement pas du bon vieil Anglais d'Angleterre.

- Des runes, tu crois ? Demanda l'attrapeur.

- Non. Les cours de Remus ne ressemblent pas à ça. Et je crois qu'il n'est même pas inscrit en runes.

- Il a du inventer ça lui-même, alors. Comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour le déchiffrer ?

- Commençons par les sorts basiques de décryptage, décida James, tout à fait attentif, à présent.

Ils passèrent finalement cinq heures de leur nuit avant de parvenir à trouver un semblant de clé. A part quelques extraits codés autrement, ils purent tout retranscrire magiquement en langue compréhensible. Surpris, ils se mirent à lire. Il s'agissaient de notes d'observations sur quasiment tous les élèves de Poudlard depuis le début de l'année. Des détails qu'ils n'auraient jamais songé à relever et à relier ensemble éclairaient les attitudes des élèves les plus anonymes. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au paragraphe qui les concernait, il échangèrent un regard. Le nom "Maraudeurs & cie" était inscrit soigneusement en haut de la page.

James Potter était le premier nom de la page. En face étaient inscrits quelques mots. "_Maturité, Rogue tranquille, Lily Evans laissée tomber, continuer quelques troubles, décalage Sirius Black, possible événement marquant... parents ? Lily trop souffert. Suis Black contre Lutha._"

- Il... il m'a l'air plutôt perspicace, souffla le myope en songeant à l'attaque qui avait failli tuer sa mère, cet été.

- Mmh...

Remus Lupin suivait : "_Travail avec Lutha, prend sa défense, relation ? Non. Se sent proche car rejeté. Il sait ? Non. Mais elle pour lui, oui. Fier des progrès de James, attend la suite des événements Evans/Potter avec intérêt. Intelligence à tester à l'occasion. Rapprochement possible Lutha._"

Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Lunard travaille avec Layos ? Et il ne nous en a rien dit ? S'offusqua Sirius.

- Sûrement justement pour ne pas avoir à prendre parti, tempéra son ami. Il ne va pas se mettre mal avec elle s'ils s'entendent bien et qu'ils s'entraident pour leur travail.

- Mouais... Enfin il aurait quand même pu nous le dire. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, "il sait ? Non. Mais elle pour lui, oui." ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sait à propos de Remus, et qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais on peut ajouter ça à la liste des choses à découvrir, il me semble. Ah, ça parle de Peter, ensuite.

"_Rien de nouveau. Toujours suiveur. Quelques menaces de Serpentards. Pas de changement, pour le moment._"

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, observa Patmol avant de se jeter sur le nom suivant, à savoir, le sien.

"_Sirius Black : Nouvelle lubie, Lutha. Occupation, amusement. Il refuse son attitude "snob" et en profite pour se distraire. Suite des événements à suivre avec attention. Pas trop prendre parti pour pas être "éclaboussé" mais peu de risque. Lutha cible principale. Obsession en vue ?_"

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas obsédé !

James retint un sourire.

- A peine...

- Dixit celui qui a passé des mois et des mois à harceler une fille pour qu'elle sorte avec lui... C'est Sainte-Mangouste qui se fout de Secours Sorciers, là.

- Je ne le nie pas. Mais reconnais que, tu es quelque peu concentré exclusivement sur elle, ces temps-ci, mon cher Patmol.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, ennuyé par ces paroles.

- C'est qu'elle mérite une correction, c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas comme si elle se posait en victime. Elle a clairement contre-attaquer, revendiquant son attitude hautaine et inacceptable ! Elle me fait penser à... enfin tu sais de quoi je veux parler...

Cornedrue hocha la tête. Oui. Il savait. Sirius avait beaucoup souffert de sa famille et de son entourage dans son enfance. Les sang-purs si hautains et méprisants, qui se croyaient tellement supérieurs. Qui écrasaient le moindre déchet sous leurs chaussures. Et lui, qui n'avait pas les mêmes opinions que sa famille, il avait été insulté, mentalement torturé jusqu'à ce que, l'année précédente, il s'enfuit définitivement et vînt habiter chez les Potter. Et depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il s'était vu donner la leçon à tous les élèves arrogants, prétentieux, ou assis sur des convictions aussi ineptes que celles des sangs-purs. Préférentiellement, il s'était attaqué aux Serpentards, qui correspondaient plutôt bien à cette idéologie absurde, mais ceux qui le méprisaient, lui ou ses amis, pour ce qu'ils étaient, il ne le tolérait pas non plus. Ce sans doute pourquoi il n'avait jamais apprécié Lily.

Il sortit de ses réflexions pour se rendre compte que son ami fouillait déjà le carnet avidement en quête d'autres informations. Mais il le referma vite, déçu.

- Il n'y a rien sur Layos. On dirait que c'est la seule qu'il n'a pas inscrite là-dedans.

- Sans doute parce qu'il la connaît suffisamment pour ne pas en avoir besoin. On dirait qu'il est le seul qui détient des informations intéressantes, et il n'est pas près de s'en défaire. Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire, du coup ?

Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur le visage du beau Gryffondor.

- Et bien... Premièrement, nous allons nous occuper de cette histoire de Serpentards dont tu as parlé l'autre jour. L'idée de Peter n'est pas mauvaise, et je propose qu'on fasse ça ce soir.

- Ça me va ! Mais Remus est fatigué, et il va désapprouver. Ne proposons qu'à Peter.

- Me proposer quoi ?

Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers leur ami. Celui-ci les fixaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Il fut rapidement mis au courant, et la conversation reprit son cours.

- Bien. Ensuite, dès lundi prochain, on commence les filatures, annonça Sirius. Pas avant, vu qu'il y a le match Poufsouffle contre Serpentard ce samedi. Il va falloir alterner, mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée de comment nous organiser. J'ai réussi à obtenir son emploi du temps.

Queudver eut un petit rire.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien... Ça me rappelle quand on s'était mis à suivre Evans pour découvrir si elle avait un petit ami, en cinquième année. On passait notre temps sous la cape à la filer, elle, et même parfois Mary.

Un léger silence s'ensuivit. James avait l'air un peu perdu soudain, et Sirius fusilla l'autre du regard. Tous savaient combien il avait été difficile pour James de prendre la résolution de laisser tomber avec Lily Evans. Alors remettre ça en question, quand il luttait perpétuellement contre ses sentiments, c'était... difficile. Il se reprit toutefois et hocha vaguement la tête pour approuver la suite des décisions. Sirius avait raison. Causer un peu de chahut lui ferait le plus grand bien en le distrayant.

.

ooo

.

- Je suis surpris que personne n'ait encore découvert cette salle, annonça Jonathan en se laissant tomber dans le cuir épais et défoncé d'un fauteuil.

Ils s'étaient installés dans une des anciennes salles de classe, que des élèves d'une autre époque avaient du un jour aménagée pour en faire un coin tranquille. De confortables sièges entouraient une table basse ronde, où Lucy avait exigé la présence d'un échiquier, et des coussins étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Lutha balança son sac dans un coin et se permit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant ; elle bondit directement sur le divan - dans le même état que le fauteuil - sous les yeux ahuris de son ami.

- J'ai beau savoir ce que tu es, te voir utiliser ce genre de capacité me surprend un peu, je dois l'avouer.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis, John, sourit-elle, amusée.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, à moins que tu ais muté, ce dont je doute, je le savais.

- Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais eu de page sur moi dans tes carnets d'observation ?

Il plissa les yeux.

- Tu m'as promis que jamais tu ne les lirais sans mon autorisation...

- Et tu savais très bien que je mentais.

- Point pour toi.

- Alors ?

Il sourit et croisa les mains derrière sa nuque.

- Pourquoi faire une page sur toi ? Je te vois et je te parle tous les jours. Je n'ai pas besoin de noter ce qu'i constater, j'en suis spectateur presque constamment. Et puis... la différence, c'est que toi, tu es une amie. Enfin, se reprit-il... ce qui pourrait le plus se rapprocher d'une amie.

Elle le fixa en silence avec un sourire en coin.

- John ?

- Quoi ?

- Jonathaaaaan ?

- J'ai dit "quoi".

- Tu viens d'avoir une pulsion de sincérité et de sentiment. Je suis si fière de toi !

- Je rêve ? Tu n'as pas l'impressions d'inverser les rôles, là ? Je suis normal. Tu es une snob de la pire espèce.

- Qui m'a dit que je prenais la place de son hibou le premier jour dans le train ?

- Qui a dit ce même jour que hibou comme chose l'accompagnant pouvaient déguerpir, ça ne serait pas plus mal ?

- Et qui a dit...

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

- Au final... Nous sommes tous les deux misanthropes avec de gros problèmes, sinon nous serions dans les gradins du stade à hurler avec les autres. Tu as un problème avec le quidditch, non ? Ricana-t-elle, sachant pertinemment à quel point ne serait-ce que regarder quelqu'un voler pouvait le rendre malade.

- C'est fou ce que tu ne m'as pas manqué, ronchonna-t-il. Mais rire avec toi par contre... Je dois reconnaître que c'est plaisant.

- C'est un peu contradictoire, observa-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Je n'avais pas fini. J'allais donc dire... qu'étant la personne se rapprochant le plus de mon intellect, bien que tu sois encore à un niveau très inférieur, je trouvais mon bonheur comme je le pouvais.

- ...

- Un commentaire à faire.

- Tu un type charmant, je te l'ai déjà dit ?

- Oh... sûrement des dizaines de fois. Il est évident que mon charme ne fait pas le moindre doute.

Elle haussa un sourcil, et l'observa se lever, ajuster ses cheveux, et se mettre à déambuler dans la pièce. Il lui rappelait curieusement quelqu'un...

- Tu ne peux pas imiter Black, conclut-elle lorsqu'il daigna achever le massacre.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie ? Mon cerveau est trop haut pour ça ?

Elle rit.

- Non... Ca me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais... pour imiter Black, il faudrait que tu _aies _un cerveau, mon cher. Et ça, ce n'est pas gagné.

- Je suis profondément blessé.

- Je te crois. Ton visage est tellement expressif, commenta-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur le sourire qu'il retenait.

- Je vais me suicider, et tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, ainsi que les suicides qui suivront de toutes mes admiratrices.

- Je ne compte pas enterrer ta sœur si vite.

- J'ai encore une sœur ?! S'exclama-t-il. Je croyais l'avoir liquidée cet été !

- Désolée de te décevoir.

- Et toi ?

Désorientée, elle l'interrogea du regard. Il venait de sortir d'un bloc de leur conversation étrange et sans but.

- Toi, tu as beaucoup de frères et sœurs, du coup ?

Elle grogna et croisa les bras avec entêtement.

- Je t'ai demandé si ta grand-mère faisait du vélo ?

- Quoi ?!

- C'est une expression moldue, se justifia-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

- Ah. Pourquoi es-tu si fermée à propos de ta famille, tes origines et ton espèce ? C'est si terrible ?

Elle soupira.

- Tu as écouté la partie histoire du cours de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Euh...

- Tu es désespérant.

- Je suis plus que toi en cours.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu écoutes une phrase sur tout le cours, ce qui est franchement pas considéré comme quelque chose de bien par les standards du modèle scolaire.

- Tu es sûre d'avoir trouvé cette phrase toute seule ? Je la trouve étonnamment longue pour toi.

- Tu veux une explication ?

Il rigola.

- Ce serait beaucoup moins drôle sans t'interrompre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Oui, j'imagine. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit... si des sang-purs venaient à découvrir ce que j'étais, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau. Regarde bien leurs regards quand on parle de comment se défendre contre eux... je veux dire nous.

- Tu contournes la question.

- Et toi tu me fais ch...

- Reste correcte, se moqua-t-il.

Ils se sourirent. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu et des enjolivures, et ils savaient l'un comme l'autre où la conversation allait, même si elle y allait à un rythme plutôt... décousu. Jonathan fut donc surpris de voir son amie lâcher la vérité d'un bloc avant de se rencogner sur son canapé.

- Je n'ai pas eu une enfance très facile sachant que les chats-garous n'apprécient pas tellement les sorciers. Alors évoquer ma famille ne me fait penser qu'à des mauvais souvenirs. Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Pour rien, pour rien, une réflexion personnelle.

Elle haussa un sourcil en souriant.

- N'essaie pas de comparer mon histoire à celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pourtant...

- Sirius Black n'a jamais subi le genre de traitement que j'ai subi dans mon village. Il a des avantages physiques et intellectuels, il est riche, alors non. Ça n'a strictement rien à voir. Je me sens vexée que tu me compares à un être aussi...

- Egocentrique ?

- Merci, c'est ça.

- Ce n'est pas comme si ta vie était centrée sur toi-même, de ton côté.

- Non.

- Tu ne méprises pas les autres par réflexe avant même se les connaître.

Elle resta silencieuse, amusée.

- Tu ne passes pas non plus ton temps à être une élève inattentive, irrespectueuse et affichant avec un sourire angélique un bulletin de notes exemplaire.

- Je suis respectueuse, protesta-t-elle.

- Tu obéis aux préfets et aux professeurs, tu ne dépasses jamais le couvre-feu, tu ne vas jamais voler aux cuisines, et tu n'es jamais entrée dans la Forêt Interdite.

- ...

- Je n'ai rien oublié ?

- Non, non, rien, c'est bon.

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire condescendant.

- Au final, tu es la plus modeste, disciplinée et exemplaire élève de ce collège, acheva-t-il.

- Si tu enlèves quelques points de ta description, ça peut être vrai.

- Quelques points ? Comme... Tout ce que j'ai dit depuis le début ?

- Presque.

Sur ce, elle poussa l'échiquier vers lui et lança :

- Les blancs commencent !

.

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda la jeune Grecque par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle avait l'air parfaitement neutre, mais il n'était pas dupe.

- Vous allez prendre ce Portoloin jusqu'à l'aéroport de Heathrow. Il y a un vol en partance pour Athènes à huit heures. Là-bas, il semble qu'un membre de votre famille vous attendra pour le reste du chemin.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Votre retour est prévu dans huit jours, par le même biais. Votre directeur de maison, le professeur Flitwick, vous attendra dimanche à l'aéroport afin de vous ramener jusqu'à Poudlard.

Une fois de plus, Lutha acquiesça poliment en hochant la tête. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment quoi répondre au vieil homme qui lui faisait face. Elle avait toujours Flitwick comme intermédiaire en cas de problème.

- Bien. Le Portoloin se déclenchera bientôt. Tenez-vous prête.

Sans un mot, elle saisit le journal qu'il lui tendait et agrippa son sac de l'autre main. Elle n'avait qu'un minimum d'affaires. L'objet se mit à bleuir, et une secousse lui parvint au nombril, sensation inhabituelle qui lui fit dresser les poils sur la peau. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était projetée au sol dans une salle d'attente vide du grand aéroport de Londres. Comme un vieux réflexe, elle retomba néanmoins sur ses quatre pattes, sans même se transformer. Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. A partir d'ici, elle connaissait bien le chemin. Sortant de la salle, que personne ne semblait voir, elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers les guichets d'embarquement, son billet et ses papiers moldus à la main. Elle laissa son sac pour les soutes, ne gardant sur elle qu'un livre et un walkman, l'un des modèles les plus récents. S'il ne fonctionnait malheureusement pas à Poudlard, en-dehors, elle pouvait écouter la musique qu'elle voulait à souhait. Et ce qu'elle voulait, c'était les Rolling Stones.

Elle passa les heures d'attente de son avion et les heures de vol à lire, écouter sa musique, ou simplement somnoler. Peu avant d'arriver, elle fila dans la cabine de toilette du véhicule et se changea rapidement. La tenue de moldue classique fut remplacée par un pantacourt beige, des bottes de cuir brun très souples afin de ne faire aucun bruit, et une tunique blanche assez légère serrée par un corset, brun lui aussi. Enfin, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ces vêtements un peu excentriques, elle enfila difficilement dans l'exiguïté de la cabine un grand manteau de coupe sobre qu'elle referma à la taille. La météo était bien plus douce et clémente en Grèce en cette saison qu'en n'importe quelle saison en Ecosse.

Une fois descendue et sa valise récupérée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de l'aéroport d'Athènes. Debout près des portes automatiques, une grande blonde d'environ vingt-cinq ans l'attendait. Elle tourna la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle fut à moins de dix mètres. Lutha inspira fortement et franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de l'une de ses sœurs. (((NdA - Allez voir à la fin si vous voulez une description détaillée de la famille pour mieux comprendre =)))

- Salut, Lutha, lança celle-ci d'une voix neutre.

- Lineth.

- Allons-y. Je n'ai pas envie de traîner ici. Et Teneös veut que tout le monde soit là à dix-neuf heures.

La petite Serdaigle soupira et suivit son aînée jusqu'à une voiture récente aux vitres teintes. Comme toujours, les derniers modèles de technologie dans tous les domaines, songea-t-elle en chargeant son sac dans le coffre. Puis elle ouvrit la portière passager. Un revolver de petit calibre, élégant, était posé sur le siège. Sans broncher, elle vérifia le chargeur et le passa à sa ceinture avant de s'installer. Lineth mit le contact et démarra en trombe.

- Alors ? Tu aimes toujours autant fréquenter ces cinglés ? Attaqua-t-elle en s'engageant sur la route.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime que Zeph, répondit Lutha d'une voix froide, cherchant à couper court.

- Mouais... Le petit demeuré du village... Tu n'as vraiment aucune ambition.

- Comme si je l'ignorais... Vous semblez tous vous faire un plaisir de me le rappeler à chaque fois, je te signale.

- C'est normal, petite sœur. C'est une constatation des faits, c'est tout. J'espère pour toi que tu t'es entraînée, là-bas. Teneös veut qu'Alexandre te mette à l'épreuve.

Lutha déglutit difficilement. Elle venait à peine d'arriver, et elle avait déjà un énorme nœud dans le ventre.

Elles roulèrent ensuite silencieusement pendant trois à quatre heures, en pleine campagne désertée par toute vie humaine. Puis les premières habitations du village commencèrent à apparaître. C'était des maisons, des villas, de simples huttes, des cabanes de bois... L'ensemble était si hétéroclite et incohérent qu'on l'aurait dit tout droit sorti d'un rêve. Le tout se tenait sur une étendue assez vaste, et il n'y avait que quelques installations communes. les habitants se partageaient entre apparence humaine, souvent armés, et apparence féline, se prélassant ou se baladant sur les toits.

Lineth freina brutalement devant l'une des grandes villas, et la silhouette de Keön, son inséparable, se profila aussitôt à une fenêtre du premier étage. Elle pivota pour interpeller sa sœur, mais n'en eut guère le temps. La silhouette d'une chatte noire aux bouts des pattes blancs bondissait déjà sur les pierres de la route. Soupirant, la jeune femme rentra, laissant son frère charger les bagages de la cadette. Tout ça allait encore mal finir.

.

ooo

.

Zéphyr agita sa baguette vers la poêle pour lancer la cuisson de ses poissons. Le feu surgit beaucoup trop violemment et il tenta vainement de le réduire avec l'instrument avant de se résigner à le faire à la main. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à maîtriser son pouvoir. Si seulement il avait pu aller à l'école comme Lutha... En plus, il aurait été avec elle, et n'aurait pas eu à supporter les remarques et les brimades des chats-garous "normaux" du village. Ou alors seulement pendant les vacances, et ils se seraient épaulés avec sa "sœur".

Il entendit soudain gratter à la porte. Surpris, il l'entrouvrit et passa le nez dehors, méfiant. Une chatte noir aux bouts des pattes blancs attendait sagement sur le seuil, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Elle bondit immédiatement sur lui, et, d'un coup, il se retrouva avec Lutha dans les bras. La main dans ses cheveux aussi blancs que les siens, elle les secouait de toutes ses forces, et ils tombèrent à la renverse. Riant automatiquement avec elle, il lui rendit la pareille sans trop de difficulté, étant plus épais et plus grand qu'elle. u bout de cinq minutes de batailles en tous genres, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le divan laminé par les marques de griffures, essoufflés, bras dessus dessous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'exclama-t-il, ses yeux gris-vert brillants de joie.

- Je ne sais pas ! Apparemment... répondit-elle d'une voix hachée, Teneös a exigé que je vienne ici cette semaine, et me voilà !

- Et depuis quand tu es là ? Sourit-il.

- A ton avis ? Je viens juste d'arriver ! J'ai faussé compagnie à la famille officielle pour la soirée ! Alors, comment va mon petit Zeph préféré ?

- Bien, bien ! Je décroche toujour spas mal de boulots, donc les affaires, ça va. Pour le reste... ça n'évolue pas vraiment, mais bon... grimaça-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Et toi ? Du neuf à Poudlard pendant ces quelques semaines ?

- Euh... Du neuf ? Répéta-t-elle, visualisant sans peine l'horripilant sourire narquois de Sirius Black. Oh... La routine, tu sais ? Ils ne sont pas bien plus originaux que ceux d'ici.

Ça, au moins, c'était vrai. Il y avait de rares gens bien, et autant d'imbéciles chez les sorciers que les chats-garous. Et autant de préjugés. Elle le vit toutefois hausser un sourcil, souriant. Il la connaissait comme personne. Mieux que Jonathan, même. Il pouvait interpréter chaque intonation, chaque pause dans ses phrases, chaque position, et déceler sans la moindre difficulté quand elle lui mentait. Carrément ou par omission. Il se contenta d'attendre en croisant les bras. La jeune fille soupira.

- Roh ! Bon, d'accord... Il y a eu quelques menus changements.

- Développe ?

- Jonathan est au courant.

Zephyr plissa les yeux pour la scruter, sceptique.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Non, évidemment. Il a deviné tout seul... Je n'ai pas du me méfier assez de son intelligence.

- Mmh... Arrange-toi pour que ton père ne le découvre pas.

Elle prit un air dégoûté.

- Il n'y aucune raison pour que Teneös apprenne quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, et je tiens à sa vie. Un peu.

Un court silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel elle observa ses ongles avec une attention suspecte. Il le rompit avec un sourire :

- Et l'autre nouvelle ? Celle qui te rend si... peu sereine ?

Elle émit un grondement peu avenant et se leva, pointant sa baguette vers la cuisinière pour tenter d'améliorer, s'il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver, la qualité du repas. Puis elle se retourna, les bras croisés, vers lui.

- Tu te rappelles des quatre Gryffondors dont je t'ai parlé quelques fois ? Qui passent leur temps à mettre le bazar, se pavaner, dégrader le matériel, et pourrir la vie de ceux qui n'ont pas leur chance ?

- Ah, oui, ceux que tu adores. Pourquoi ? Il y a le... "petit stupide, le loup-garou plus mature, et les deux crétins meneurs. Dont un tombeur et un harceleur", c'est ça ? Cita-t-il, neutre.

Elle sourit, amusée. Avait-elle vraiment utilisé ces termes ? Plus que probable.

- Et bien le tombeur a décidé que me pourrir la vie serait son passe-temps favori, cette année.

Zephyr éclata de rire.

- Ça ne doit pas tellement te déranger, non ? Tu l'aurais déjà envoyé bouler depuis longtemps, sinon... je me trompe ?

Elle soupira.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas si con que ça... Il camoufle bien ses points faible derrière sa muraille de popularité, qui,, soit-dit en passant, n'aide pas à l'atteindre en toute discrétion.

- Te faire remarquer a du fortement te déplaire, te connaissant, commenta-t-il, avant d'ajouter sérieusement : quelle est la vraie raison du fait que tu sois entrée dans son jeu ?

Elle prit un air offensé et serra les lèvres quelques secondes, avant de marmonner, boudeuse :

- Il réussit à me mettre en colère. Enfin... à me faire sortir de mon contrôle.

Zephyr rigola à nouveau.

- En clair... il te distrait. Mieux que Jonathan, parce qu'il te met au défi, mais pas amicalement. Il te surprend, t'énerve, et tu te mets à jouer comme si on te suspendait un morceau de viande devant les yeux sans te le donner. Un vrai petit chaton...

Elle hocha piteusement la tête. Oui, c'était tout à fait ça, et Jonathan avait souligné l'absurdité de revendiquer sa revanche, et il avait sans le remarquer mis le doigt dessus. Zephyr, lui, l'avait simplement constaté. Elle était comme un bébé chat qui a trouvé un jouet très agaçant, et très obsédant. Et elle voulait en tirer le maximum de distraction, quitte à se faire elle-même disjoncter... Il allait sans doute falloir faire quelque chose.

- Tu n'as pas une idée ?

- Tue-le, répondit-il sans hésiter, d'une voix neutre.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu m'as bien entendu, sourit-il de manière inquiétante. Tu sais, très bien ce qu'il en est. Le seul moyen de sortir de cette spirale infernale est qu'il s'arrête. Autrement dit, qu'il meurt, vu le personnage que tu m'as décrit. Donc tue-le.

Il resta silencieux le temps qu'elle digère, estomaquée par sa suggestion.

- Plus sérieusement, ajouta-t-il ensuite, essaie de te contraindre à arrêter ça avant que Teneös et tes frères ne le découvrent. Sinon, ce seront eux qui le tueront, le prenant pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Ils ont sûrement quelques moyens de surveiller ce que tu fais, et tu le sais. Si ça en arrive là... c'est un sang-pur, il me semble... c'ets la dernière chose qui doit arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard.

- Tu ne m'aides pas, finit-elle par constater avec un demi-sourire.

- Désolé, je ne peux rien pour toi, en l'occurrence. Il va falloir te débrouiller toute seule pour ça.

- Te débrouiller pour quoi donc, sœurette ? S'enquit Cleïos en ouvrant la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper.

- Tu devrais être chez nous, gronda Andras en le suivant, mécontent, Teneria enroulée autour de ses épaules sous forme féline.

- Eloigne-toi de mon sang, demeuré, lâcha Luthen sans même regarder Zephyr.

- Ne vous gênez surtout pas, marmonna celui-ci, sur ses gardes.

Lutha s'était elle aussi mise en position de défense à leur entrée, et elle fixait à présent d'un œil noir ses frères et sœurs de portée. Leurs cheveux, et pelages, étaient tous du même noir que ceux de Teneös. Ce fut Andras qui s'avança au milieu de la pièce, trop près pour qu'elle se sentît en sécurité. Il était le mâle dominant de leur génération.

- Tu nous as manqué, au dîner.

- Je n'avais pas faim, rétorqua-t-elle en redressant le menton en signe de défi.

Elle s'attendait à la gifle qu'il lui envoya, et un bond en arrière lui permit sans peine de l'éviter.

- Tu n'as pas prouvé que tu pouvais être sevrée, alors tu restes sous l'autorité de la famille, c'est clair ? Gronda-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle feula pour toute réponse, et, se transformant en sautant, s'élança sur les épaules de Luthen, qui ne parut aucunement surpris. Malgré son caractère méprisant, il était celui de la portée avec lequel elle s'entendait le mieux. Se frottant le museau en signe d'excuse pour Zephyr, elle se laissa emporter vers sa demeure.

ooooo

ooo

ooooo

**Voilà, je suis fière de moi ! :)**

**La suite arrivera très prochainement, promis ^^ (pour les chapitres d'après, je ne dis pas, par contre -")**

**Bon, l'ambiance n'est pas extra joyeuse en ce moment, mais je reprendrai de bon train avec le retour à Poudlard, promis ! Rangez ces battes de quidditch !**

Pour la petite description de la famille de Lutha :) (1 pour un garçon, 2 pour une fille, comme la sécurité sociale xD)

Mère = Galina

Père = Teneös

1ère portée = Sylphas(1), Alexandre(1)

2ème portée (père Ethan) = Lineth(2), Keön(1)

3ème portée = Cleïos(1), Teneria(2), Andras(1), Luthen(1), Lutha(2)

Voili voilou, elle a pas une famille réduite, la pauvre petite =D

A la prochaine ^^


	10. Ma famille est formidable

02/05/2013 - 29/05/2013

**La suite est arrivée rapidement, comme promis :)**

* * *

_Elle feula pour toute réponse, et, se transformant en sautant, s'élança sur les épaules de Luthen, qui ne parut aucunement surpris. Malgré son caractère méprisant, il était celui de la portée avec lequel elle s'entendait le mieux. Se frottant le museau en signe d'excuse pour Zephyr, elle se laissa emporter vers sa demeure._

.

Les cinq chats-garous entrèrent dans la maison par la porte, fait rare, et se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol presque immédiatement. Tout était d'une technologie extrêmement sophistiquée, démontrant que Teneös faisait partie des membres les plus influents de son espèce. Aussi loin que Lutha se souvienne, ils avaient toujours possédé les dernières nouveautés, même les prototypes qui n'étaient pas encore sur le marché. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait autre chose à faire que de songer à ça. Toujours perchée sur les épaules de son frère, elle regardait d'un air alerte le décor qui apparaissait en bas des escaliers. La salle d'entraînement était toujours fidèle à elle-même. Il y avait en revanche une petite différence avec les dernières fois où elle y était allée.

Toute la "famille" était présente, sous forme humaine. Teneös, Sylphas et Alexandre se tenaient dans un coin, discutant avec animation. Galina était assise près de sa deuxième portée, Lineth et Keön, qui examinait un dernier modèle de... de elle ne savait quoi, s'ailleurs. Elle était beaucoup moins calée sur les inventions récentes, du fait de ses longues absences lors de ses séjours à Poudlard, loin de toute technologie, avec la magie pour seule compagne.

Quoi qu'il en fût, ils se retournèrent tous vers les nouveaux arrivant à leur entrée, et Teneria comme Lutha reprirent leur forme humaine. Le père de la famille fixa d'un air hostile la longue chevelure blanche de sa fille cadette. Restant immobile, il laissa Alexandre, son très probable successeur, aller au devant de la petite dernière. Luthen posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de sa sœur, mais Andras poussa un grondement et l'écarta, la poussant en avant.

- Où était-elle ?

- Chez lui, bien sûr...

- Peu surpren...

- Salut Alexandre, l'interrompit Lutha d'une voix joviale que démentait sa position plus que défensive.

Il tourna lentement ses yeux couleur ocre vers elle, pupilles étrécies. Puis il eut un sourire sans chaleur.

- Salut, Lutha, lança-t-il ensuite en retour.

Les autres se reculèrent contre le mur. La sorcière déglutit et garda un air assuré sur son visage.

- Tu as eu dix-sept ans, il y a peu, petite sœur, susurra-t-il. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

- J'ai soufflé une bougie de plus sur le gâteau que je n'ai pas eu à mon anniversaire ? Proposa-t-elle, faisant habilement deux pas de côté tout en s'éloignant.

Il sourit à la manœuvre et la suivit dans son mouvement.

- Tu as plus que largement l'âge d'être testée, Lutha. Il est maintenant temps de voir si tu as réussi à maintenir ta qualité de chat-garou en allant vivre parmi les sorciers.

Il cracha le mot comme une insulte, et elle sentit ses poils se hérisser. Mais elle était bien trop fine pour qu'un membre de sa famille pût seulement la faire sortir de ses gonds en utilisant ses pouvoirs comme injure.

- Des retrouvailles si émouvantes en famille sont-elles vraiment une bonne occasion pour me soumettre à ce genre de test ? Sourit-elle, remerciant en pensée Jonathan de l'avoir entraînée à répondre immédiatement dans n'importe qu'elle situation.

La voix de Teneös retentit, grave, du fond de la salle :

- Ça suffit, Lutha. Alexandre, donne-lui une leçon et qu'on en finisse.

Ses mots donnèrent la chair de poule à la jeune fille, qui recula encore malgré elle, plus qu'ostensiblement, cette fois. Le temps de cligner des yeux, et ce n'était plus l'homme bien bâti qu'elle avait devant les yeux, mais un énorme chat roux qui faisait deux fois le volume de sa propre forme féline. Consciente toutefois qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance d'égaler sa rapidité comme ça, elle se changea elle aussi. Il se jeta aussitôt sur elle. Il l'aurait écrasée sans peine, mais elle roula habilement sur le côté, habituée à se faufiler partout dans Poudlard. Elle n'évita en revanche pas le deuxième coup, et les griffes de son frère lui entamèrent le flanc. Pour toute réplique, elle eut l'audace de lui mordre la queue jusqu'au sang, et il miaula de façon pitoyable. Elle était consciente que cela l'aurait mis dans une colère noire, mais ça en valait la peine. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se répéta lorsqu'il mordit en retour son oreille gauche. Bougeant sans cesse, elle se jeta sous lui et lui griffa le ventre avant de tenter de bondir hors de portée. Autant dire que ce fut un échec.

L'affrontement ne dura guère longtemps avant qu'elle fût à bout de force. Mais elle avait bien trop d'orgueil pour demander grâce en se cachant derrière Luthen, qui la suivait des yeux d'un air inquiet. Miaulant faiblement, elle recula prudemment. Alexandre reprit forme humaine devant elle. Il avait un air froid et implacable qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Se ramassant, elle bondit sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Vif comme elle aurait rêvé de l'être, il arrêta chacun de ses assauts aisément, sans même se laisser griffer ou mordre. Elle lui porta un seul coup en le surprenant avec une transformation en un bond. C'était bien l'une des rares choses qu'elle réussissait mieux que ses frères.

Une fois sous forme humaine, il la mit à genou en un rien de temps, maintenant une pression puissante sur son cou, sa propre jambe écrasant les siennes. Elle aurait voulu le fixer avec hargne, mais elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Avec un sourire, elle cracha un peu de sang et déclara :

- Incontestablement, tu as progressé.

Il soupira.

- Et toi, tu es toujours trop insolente par rapport à ce que te permet ton niveau.

Il tendit une main pour attraper l'arme que venait de lui lancer leur père. Un frisson de terreur parcourut le corps de la sorcière. La lame se rapprocha de sa nuque, et son frère empoigna ses longue boucles blanches, qu'il coupa sans le moindre soin avant de la relâcher.

Elle s'éloigna de lui en feulant. Ses cheveux, c'était son orgueil. Sa sorcellerie qu'elle affichait ostensiblement pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas honte. Et même ça, ils le lui arrachaient.

- Tu as intérêt à faire mieux que ça. Tu es encore une morveuse insolente. Tu agis de manière enfantine comme un chaton à peine né. Si tu veux survivre la prochaine fois, il va falloir être bien plus performante. Dans une semaine, on verra si tu as la chance de repartir.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit, suivi pas tous les autres. Excepté Luthen. Il la fixa d'un air sombre tandis qu'elle se roulait en boule dans un coin.

- Ça va ?

- A merveille, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Il soupira.

- Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Teneös est sérieux. Si tu ne te montres pas coopérative, il n'hésitera pas à te tuer, tant qu'il en a les moyens. Il faut que tu sois prête dans une semaine. Je vais...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Elle se redressa en retenant des plaintes.

- Lutha...

- Si la seule raison de ma présence ici est cette double mise à l'épreuve, rien ne m'empêche de m'entraîner comme je l'entends en-dehors de la villa.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, irrité. Après tout, elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, et tant pis pour elle. Elle sortit de la pièce en clopinant. Elle allait avoir besoin de Zephyr si elle voulait s'en sortir. Lui se battait contre tout le village depuis toutes ces années, et il était encore en vie.

.

ooo

.

- Sirius ? Commença Peter d'une voix timide.

- Alors ? Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Le plus petit des quatre maraudeurs soupira. Il savait comment Sirius pouvait se montrer irascible quand ça ne se déroulait pas selon ses plans.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'impatienta-t-il.

- Il est difficile de suivre une personne qui a disparu. Layos n'est pas apparue en cours ce matin, de ce que je sais. Remus a dit qu'elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie, et apparemment, les filles de son dortoir semblent aussi surprises de ne pas la voir.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas quitter Poudlard, elle est forcément là et elle sèche tous ses cours pour une raison inconnue, c'est tout !

James arriva à cet instant.

- Du calme Patmol. Peter a raison. Elle a disparu hier matin aux aurores, d'après ce que j'ai appris. Personne chez les Serdaigles n'a l'air au courant. Mais ils la connaissent au moins tous de vue pour s'accorder sur ce point. Elle a bel et bien quitté l'école.

- Mais... Et tous nos plans ?! S'indigna Sirius. Elle n'a pas le droit ! C'est injuste !

Il ressemblait à un enfant capricieux, il le savait, et il détestait ça. Mais c'était tellement vrai ! Il avait soigneusement organisé tout un plan, et tout partait en fumée ! A cause de quoi ? D'une histoire incompréhensible ! Et qui savait quand elle allait revenir, hein ? Il allait faire quoi, lui, en attendant ?

L'attrapeur sembla aisément deviner ce qui préoccupait son ami.

- Déjà, nous avons une pleine lune demain soir. Concentrons-nous là-dessus, on avisera après.

- Messieurs Potter et Pettigrow ! S'exclama la voix furieuse de McGonagall depuis le haut de l'escalier.

Ils se mirent quasiment au garde-à-vous en la voyant arriver vers eux à grands pas, et Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Retenues tous les soirs de la semaine ! Dans mon bureau ce soir à dix-sept heures ! Vous avez été vus, pour une fois ! Je ne tolérerai pas des événements comme celui-ci plus longtemps ! Monsieur Black, enchaîna-t-elle, les narines frémissantes en le fixant. Je n'ai rien qui puisse vous relier à ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais parfaitement que vous y êtes mêlé. Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreau !

Elle les planta là, horrifiés. Cette semaine s'annonçait être une semaine sans. Remus sortant de pleine lune, Peter et James en retenue, et Layos disparue... Le cauchemar de l'ennui arriverait très vite.

.

ooo

.

- Tu me présenteras ce Jonathan Float, un jour ?

Lutha se redressa sur un coude, s'arrachant à la contemplation des étoiles pour fixer Zephyr.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas... Pour savoir qui a été ton ami et ton compagnon pendant tout ce temps là-bas...

Elle se rallongea.

- Il faudra venir me voir pour ça.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais revenir cet été. Mais ce sera sûrement l'une des dernières fois. Je fais partie de la communauté des sorciers, autant que celles des chats-garous. Et, honnêtement, vu les accueils respectifs, et mes chances d'avancer... je vais sûrement continuer ailleurs qu'ici.

Il se releva à son tour, alarmé.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tes frères et ton père, ils vont...

- Il ne feront rien du tout. Je compte bien user de mes pouvoirs s'il le faut pour les maintenir à distance.

- User de la magie contre un chat-garou n'a souvent pas le moindre effet, tu le sais.

- Je me débrouillerai, Zeph. Je suis encore moins à ma place dans ce village que toi, c'est triste à dire. Alors je ne compte certainement pas passer le reste de ma vie à pourrir ici, et à me laisser dominer par le premier mâle qui voudra de moi.

- Je ne te dominerais pas, moi.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Zeph ! Tu sais très bien que non, jamais ça n'irait... Je n'ai jamais eu envie de cette vie, c'est tout. Comme tu sais que ça ne marcherait pas non plus pour toi.

- Mouais... Si tu le dis... Ce serait bien de rester un peu en vie, quand même. Penses-y.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit-elle à la nuit. Et puis, il faut déjà que je survive demain, pour ça.

- Tu as ce qu'il faut pour ça. A toi de faire avec.

Elle ne répondit rien, et il sentit soudain les pattes douces d'un chat sur lui. Lutha se roula en boule sur son ventre, et s'endormit en ronronnant. Il soupira en regardant le ciel. Si elle quittait définitivement le village, il ne voyait pas non plus ce qu'il ferait à y rester. Elle était la seule personne qu'il appréciât ici.

.

Teneös était assis dans l'un des confortables fauteuils du salon, parlant avec autorité dans le téléphone, lorsque Lutha poussa discrètement la porte de la villa. Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle passait devant lui, et lui fit signe de rester dans la pièce. Elle obéit. Teneös était bien la dernière personne à laquelle elle aurait eu envie de désobéir.

- Faites vite, je ne tolérerai aucun délai. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et observa sa benjamine d'un œil critique.

- J'espère que la compagnie assidue de Zephyr t'aura apporté ce dont tu as besoin pour aujourd'hui. J'ai beaucoup d'espoir en ce qui te concerne.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'attends de toi, et tu sais que je le sais. Mais tu trouves défier tes frères tellement plus amusant... La vie n'est pas un jeu, Lutha. Ou alors il faut y jouer avec sérieux, parce que sinon, ce que tu vas y récolter, c'est la mort. Que ce soit les sorciers ou les nôtres, personne n'apprécie les gens comme toi. Personne ne te fera de cadeau. Je t'offre la chance de trouver ta place parmi les chats-garous, avec un statut spécial. Ne trouve pas l'audace de refuser. Tu auras jusqu'à cet été pour y réfléchir. Quand tu reviendras... Luthen cherchera à te revendiquer. Mais si tu démontre de la puissance magique, c'est aux côtés d'Alexandre que tu serviras le mieux la famille. Une position inespérée pour une femelle comme toi.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Et si je refuse ?

Il sourit en retour, et elle reconnut avec effroi son propre sourire froid.

- Qui te dit que tu en auras seulement l'occasion ? Viens. Inutile que ça se passe devant tous tes frères, aujourd'hui.

Elle le suivit en silence. Avec hostilité, elle observa les murs de la salle qui avait vu sa dernière humiliation. Il n'y avait en effet que Sylphas et Alexandre, les deux aînés, qui s'entraînaient à tirer sur cible mouvante. Ils se retournèrent vers l'entrée à l'arrivée de leur père et la cadette.

- On dirait que tu as vite guéri, commenta Sylphas en observant la fluidité avec laquelle Lutha se déplaçait, malgré les coups reçus la dernière fois.

- Ma condition a certains avantages, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre en s'avançant vers l'estrade.

- Et savoir utiliser tes capacités à ton avantage est ce qu'on te demande, affirma Alexandre en s'avançant vers elle.

Il avait l'air bien moins effrayant que la dernière fois, mais elle n'était tout de même pas très à l'aise. L'air mortellement sérieux - elle le trouvait toujours aussi ennuyant - il s'immobilisa face à elle.

- Tu es prête ?

- Puis-je répondre non ?

- Non.

- Alors oui.

Le patriarche sourit et sortit, laissant à son héritier le contrôle de la situation. Préférant combattre sous cette forme, il devint l'énorme chat roux, et se jeta sur elle. Elle ne broncha pas, et il se heurta soudain à une barrière invisible à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle. Une barrière qu'une seule personne pouvait utiliser et lui apprendre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question davantage. Extrêmement rapidement, elle plongea et l'attrapa par la peau du cou. Elle s'attendait à sa nouvelle transformation, et elle se retrouva juchée sur ses épaules, féline. Durant cinq minutes, elle lui porta quelques griffures, se récoltant des mauvais coups au passage. Ils se re-transformèrent quasiment en même temps, et ce fut elle qui subit l'assaut de ses griffes sur ses bras dénudés. Elle se laissa carrément tomber sur lui, et il n'eut d'autre choix que redevenir humain. Se balançant, elle les fit tous deux basculer au sol, et au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut terminé. Il s'immobilisa, le canon de son revolver sur la tempe droite, la baguette magique sur la gauche.

- Quelque peu... peu orthodoxe, comme victoire, soupira-t-il en se relevant.

- Les conditions n'étaient pas précisées, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas démentir. On dirait que tu disposes de quelques mois de sursis. Tu n'as pas touché à ta valise, elle est dans ta chambre. Demain à l'aube, je t'emmène à l'aéroport. Inutile de revenir à Noël, il n'y aura personne. Nous t'attendrons pour cet été.

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce pour gagner ladite chambre. Elle la partageait avec Teneria. Ses plus que fréquentes absences avaient conduit sa sœur à envahir progressivement sa moitié de chambre, ne laissant plus que son lit et son bureau à la petite dernière. Le sac de voyage était posé sur celui-ci, à côté d'une liasse de documents qu'elle prit soin de laisser intacte. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de plumes, profitant de la chambre déserte. Soigner ses blessures avec sa résistance à la magie s'était avéré extrêmement difficile. Elle irait voir l'infirmière à Poudlard plutôt que de s'échiner à recommencer. Elle n'avait plus qu'une journée à passer ici. Elle aimait le pays, bien sûr, mais la maison était pleine de mauvais souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré gommer de sa mémoire. Ses meilleurs moments ici étaient bien ceux qu'elle avait partagés avec Zephyr. Si elle ne revenait plus ici, il allait lui manquer. Echanger des lettres avec lui n'était jamais pareil que de discuter. Enfin... fermant les yeux, elle s'adonna à son activité favorite. Dormir paisiblement. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail scolaire à rattraper, et peu de temps pour paresser, à son retour. Enfin... Jonathan aurait sûrement fait un effort pour lui copier ses notes...

.

ooo

.

Sirius griffonna d'un air morose sur son parchemin, faisant crisser sa plume en mauvais état. En face de lui, Remus se crispa, les nerfs à vif. La plume continua son chemin bruyant, et se cassa soudain, projetant de l'encre sur le devoir du loup-garou. Cette fois-ci, celui-ci vit rouge. Depuis une semaine, Sirius s'ennuyait, et il s'était montré insupportable, comme un gamin qui aurait perdu son jouet préféré - ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas. Il râlait contre toutes les propositions d'activités, faisait des petits bruits agaçants à longueur de journée, et grognait contre ses amis qui ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Un vrai caractère de chien ! Et là, Remus avait sa dose. Il craquait définitivement. La pleine lune approchait, James et Peter avaient à faire les retenues que McGonagall leur avait données pour tous les soirs de la semaine, et il devait endurer la mauvaise humeur du dernier tout seul. Blanc de colère, il se leva et posa les poings sur la table.

- Ça suffit comme ça. J'en ai assez. Si tu veux tellement être de compagnie exécrable et te montrer irritant au possible, ce sera sans moi. Quand tu auras décidé que cette petite crise est terminée, tu me préviendras.

Il claqua férocement son livre sous l'œil médusé et outré de son ami, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Il serait plus tranquille à la bibliothèque.

Sirius resta un moment les yeux fixés sur la porte de la salle commune, gardant son air vexé, avant de se lever à son tour. Sa compagnie était invivable ?! Fort bien ! Il allait sortir histoire de ne déranger vraiment personne ! Jetant un regard noir aux élèves assis à proximité, il monta emprunter la cape de James et fila vers le hall et le parc. Continuant d'alimenter sa colère avec la frustration laissée par son ennui des derniers jour, il commença à marcher à grandes foulées à travers la pelouse de Poudlard. Il n'était pas désagréable ! Il n'avait simplement rien à faire de son temps, les autres pouvaient bien le comprendre ?! James en retenue ! Rogue intouchable et Layos disparue ! Etait-ce sa faute si tout son programme de sorties et d'occupations avait été fichu en l'air ?! Il n'avait pas envie de faire autre chose ! Et si ça dérangeait Môssieur Remus, et bien tant pis pour lui !

Il shoota dans une pierre qui avait eu le malheur d'être sur son chemin, et celle-ci alla produire un son métallique en heurtant le portail de l'école. Il s'était tellement laissé emporté qu'il avait traversé tout le parc de ce côté. Un craquement sonore retentit, et il ajusta la cape sur lui par réflexe. Des voix approchaient sur la route menant à l'école. Ils avaient sûrement transplané. Il tendit l'oreille, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien venir à Poudlard à cette heure tardive.

- Merci d'avoir fait le voyage pour moi, professeur, lança une voix féminine chaleureuse.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette voix. En tout cas, il reconnut sans difficulté la voix flûtée du professeur de sortilèges quand celui-ci répondit.

- Voyons, c'est tout à fait normal. Et puis Albus était inquiet à l'idée que vous puissiez ne pas rentrer. Vous n'avez pas eu de... difficultés avec votre famille ?

Il y eut un léger silence. Puis, d'un ton neutre :

- Non, aucun. Tout s'est bien passé, monsieur, merci.

La voix plus froide qu'auparavant permit enfin à Sirius de la reconnaitre, et Flitwick et Lutha Layos apparurent à ce moment-là au détour du dernier virage. Le maraudeur ouvrit une bouche bée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?! Ils n'échangèrent plus rien jusqu'au hall de l'école, où il les suivit le plus discrètement possible.

- Voilà, miss Layos. Je vais faire monter vos affaires, vous pouvez passer en cuisine pour manger - je crois que vous savez où trouver, sourit l'enseignant. Ne dépassez pas le couvre-feu.

- Oui, monsieur. Merci, monsieur.

Il se retourna vers la grande porte de chêne et la ferma d'un simple mouvement du poignet avant de s'éloigner d'un pas léger vers les escaliers. Restée seule, Lutha se mit en effet en route vers la cuisine d'un pas vif et silencieux, suivie à distance raisonnable par le Gryffondor. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'entendit pas plus qu'elle ne le sentit. Il réussit à rentrer derrière elle dans la gigantesque salle des cuisines avant que les elfes de maison de fermassent la porte. restant dans un coin pour ne pas risquer d'en heurter un, il s'appuya contre un mur pour observer la petite Serdaigle.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à manger, miss ? S'empressèrent-ils autour d'elle.

- Je prendrai volontiers du poisson grillé et du riz, merci.

Elle s'avança vers l'une des tables, que l'un des elfes se dépêcha de déblayer pour elle. Elle ôta son manteau et le posa sur le dossier de la chaise qu'ils lui aient sortie presque immédiatement, et retira son bonnet. Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux, la dévisageant à travers la cape. Les longues boucles blanches de la jeune fille avaient cédé la place à une coiffure chaotique de courts cheveux blancs, approximativement au carré. Ils avaient tout l'air d'avoir été coupés n'importe comment. Il nota qu'elle arborait une tenue étrange, composée de bottes de cuir, d'un pantalon et d'une tunique aux manches trois quarts resserrée par un corset. Elle tira la chaise et s'assit, avant d'ôter le corset en question, poussant un gémissement étouffé. Aussitôt, un elfe vint lui demander si elle désirait quelque chose d'autre.

- Non merci, sourit-elle aimablement. Je passerai à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure.

Trois elfes arrivèrent à ce moment, portant un grand plateau couvert de poissons grillés de tout genre, et le posèrent devant elle. Elle eut aussitôt un large sourire et tendit les bras pour s'y attaquer. Sirius porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer une exclamation. Elle avait la peau couverte de griffures et d'hématomes. Elle suspendit son geste et tourna brusquement la tête vers le coin où il était. Il resta parfaitement immobile, et elle se détourna au bout de quelques secondes, se concentrant sur le plat qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle en engloutit presque une moitié, pour le plus grands plaisirs des petits cuisiniers.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortait de la cuisine, tentant d'échapper aux elfes, qui essayaient de lui remettre encore de la nourriture.

Sirius reprit sa filature, ayant totalement oublié le coup d'éclat de Remus ayant eu lieu précédemment. Il s'attendait à ce que Lutha se rendît à l'infirmerie, comme elle l'avait prétendu, mais elle n'en fit rien, se dirigeant vers la tour des Serdaigles directement, sans se presser. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis vingt bonnes minutes.

Un miaulement bruyant le fit soudain sursauter, et il releva les yeux pour fixer d'un air hostile Mr Tique, le chat de Rusard. Il détestait vraiment ces bêtes-là. Celui-ci se rapprocha de l'élève fautive, et Sirius bénit le ciel d'avoir pensé à emmener la cape, bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr qu'elle soit efficace contre les chats. A sa grande surprise, la Serdaigle s'agenouilla et imita à la perfection un miaulement, tendant la main vers l'horrible chat du concierge. Celui-ci vint aussitôt frotter son museau contre, ronronnant fortement.

- Mmh, tu ne vas pas aller me dénoncer, hein, mon gros patapouf, susurra Lutha en retour sur le même timbre.

Elle le grattouilla derrière les oreilles, et il se roula sur le ventre. Le Gryffondor en était ébahi. Même avec Remus, que les chats adoraient, Mr Tique s'était toujours montré intraitable. Mais Peter n'avait-il pas dit que Layos avait un chat ? Ses affaires en étaient pleines, se rappela-t-il. Peut-être était-ce lié... En tout cas, lorsqu'elle se releva, l'animal de Rusard continua à se frotter dans ses pieds tandis qu'elle se remettait en marche. Il avait vraiment envie de lui donner un bon coup de pied. Sale bête !

Il la suivit à nouveau jusqu'à la salle commune de Serdaigle, ainsi que le chat au museau écrasé du concierge. Il fut presque déçu de la voir rentrer sans plus d'originalité dans sa tour, et il reprit lui aussi le chemin de sa propre salle commune. Cependant, son humeur s'effaça très vite. Il savait à quoi il allait s'occuper pour les jours suivants. Il n'aurait de cesse de découvrir où était Layos cette semaine, et ce qu'elle avait fait qui l'avait mise dans cet état, et ce, apparemment, sans que cela ne perturbât les enseignants. De plus, il avait toujours sa vengeance pour l'histoire du chocolat à accomplir. Et son cher ami lycanthrope lui avait fourni une excellente idée sans le savoir.

ooooo

ooo

ooooo

**Et voilà ! terminé pour celui-là :)**

**Pitiéééééé laissez moi des revieeeews ! *s'accroche à vos jambes avec un regard flippant* ^^**

**La suite pour je ne sais quand, mais moi et mes voix allons essayer de faire un effort pour vous :)**

**à bientôt ;D**


	11. La sociabilité nous va mal

01/06/2013 - 04/07/13

**Me revoilà =)**

**Oui, mille pardons, j'ai deux semaines de retard, je m'agenouille pour quémander votre pardon, et rejette honteusement la faute sur mes amis et petits amis (ah non j'en n'ai qu'un, au temps pour moi ^^)**

**J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois o.o**

**La découverte du plan... quelque peu méchant de ce cher Sirius. Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Lily se mordit la lèvre et s'avança sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit de Mary. Allez, du courage, que diable ! Elle avait affronté bien pire que son amie. A la réflexion... peut-être pas. Elle n'avait jamais été dans cette situation. Elle, l'irréprochable, la parfaite Lily Evans, qui devait reconnaître qu'_elle_ était en tort et s'excuser de son attitude auprès d'une amie. Non. Pas d'une amie. Sa meilleure amie. Elle prit trois ou quatre longues respirations et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor pour la secouer doucement. Celle-ci ouvrit un œil vaseux.

- Grmmgn ?

- Je suis désolée de m'être montrée agressive envers toi, je te demande pardon, tu avais raison, mon attitude était stupide. Désolée.

- Quoi ?

Elle se redressa sur un coude en tentant difficilement de garder les yeux ouverts.

- C'est une raison pour me réveiller ?

La jolie rouquine hésita, perplexe.

- Euh... Oui ?

- Bon... bon. Tu es pardonnée. Maintenant, réveille-moi à nouveau à une heure décente. Bonne nuit.

- Mais...

- Oui, oui, on parlera de Potter et de tous les problèmes autour, mais pas maintenant. Dors !

Sur ce, Mary se remit allègrement à dormir.

.

ooo

.

Jonathan entra dans la grande salle assez tôt, comme à son habitude. Il déjeunait comme un ogre chaque matin. Sans ça, il ne tenait pas la journée. La table des Serdaigles était occupée par une quinzaine d'élèves, répartis de manière espacée, comme toujours. Les amis et les solitaires venaient combler les trous au fur et à mesure qu'approchait le début des cours. Morne répétition quotidienne de la vie à Poudlard. Heureusement qu'il y avait de quoi la pimenter un peu. En parlant de ça... il repéra aisément la seule tête blanche et s'avança vers elle. Il s'immobilisa à deux mètres, surpris. Elle leva une paume ouverte vers lui. Son bras était plein de griffures, et bleui par endroit.

- Non. Aucun commentaire.

Il secoua la tête, un peu perplexe.

- Soit. Comme tu veux. Bien dormi ?

- On ne peut mieux. Rien ne vaut les bons lits à baldaquins de Poudlard. Dis-moi... ils ne veulent toujours pas me servir ton hibou en petit déjeuner ?

- Lutha ?

- Mmh ?

- Le hibou ne se mange pas.

- Ah ? C'est pourtant délicieux, les petits os craquent sous la dents... enfin j'imagine, bien sûr, commenta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Tu es répugnante.

- Merci.

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire que ce n'était pas un compliment, puis la referma, conscient que c'est ce qu'elle attendait. Il sourit.

- Bref. Je suis content que tu sois revenue. Je commençais presque à avoir une vie sociale, c'en devenait effrayant.

Elle s'écarta d'un air horrifié, comme s'il était atteint de la peste noire.

- Sérieusement ?

- Il faut dire que j'ai du parler à des... personnes, pour demander où était mon carnet de cet année. C'est curieux, mais je ne le retrouve pas.

Lutha haussa un sourcil.

- Au moins, dis-toi que personne ne déchiffrera ce que tu y as marqué, avec ton code bizarre. D'autres raisons à cette soudaine attirance par la populace ?

- Quelques questions à poser parmi les sang-purs... Curieusement, le fait que je ne connaisse absolument pas le monde moldu et que mes parents soient tous les deux des sorciers convaincus ne semble pas jouer en ma faveur. J'aurais cru pourtant...

- Que veux-tu ? Il aurait fallu qu'ils soient sorciers depuis cinq générations, et encore. Que serait l'être humain sans ségrégation ?

- Sûrement pas l'être humain.

Ils échangèrent un regard fataliste, mais satisfait, et replongèrent respectivement dans leurs assiettes. Discuter de la bêtise humaine en se plaçant comme êtres supérieurs était sans doute l'une des activités qu'ils pratiquaient le plus souvent. Le jeune homme ne garda guère le silence très longtemps.

- Tu comptes m'en dire plus ? Après tout, tu n'as plus vraiment de secrets que tu dois garder, envers moi.

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi donc ? Te laisser deviner est tellement plus amusant.

- Pour deviner, il faudrait encore que je j'ai une vague connaissance de ta famille. Si... on peut appeler ça une famille, ce dont je commence honnêtement à douter.

Elle se contenta de rester souriante. Il l'observa attentivement quelques secondes et se lança :

- Les cheveux... je dirais que c'est une humiliation gratuite. Ça n'aurait pas le moindre autre intérêt, et tu ne les aurais jamais coupé toi-même. Ton sens de l'esthétique est douteux, mais pas à ce point, encore heureux. Tu devrais demander à Natacha de t'arranger ça, d'ailleurs. Pour les blessures que tu sembles avoir un peu partout... une bagarre ? Non, tu aurais facilement évité une bagarre par la fuite.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne veux pas dire par la fuite pure et simple. Tu l'aurais évité naturellement, comme tu as évité brillamment que le monde s'intéresse à toi jusqu'à maintenant. Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. je pencha donc plus pour un combat gratuit... mmh... une mise à l'épreuve, peut-être. Alors, je chauffe ?

Le sourire s'était quasiment effacé.

- Lutha ?

- Il faut que tu saches, John... Si le fait que tu en saches autant sur ma famille venait à leur parvenir aux oreilles, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, alors je te conseille d'être discret, et surtout...

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de marmonner :

- ... de faire attention à toi.

Il ouvrit la bouche avec un sourire moqueur mais la referma avant d'avoir parlé. Ça ne méritait pas de commentaire, pour une fois.

- Alors ? Quand ton carnet a-t-il disparu ?

- Hm... A mon avis, la veille de ton départ. Lorsque je l'ai pris le lendemain matin pour y noter ce que je voulais, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, et ce n'est pas une question de rangement.

- Tu pourrais l'avoir laissé tomber sans faire exprès ?

Il eut une moue sceptique et passa la main dans ses poils de barbe mal rasée.

- Possible, mais peu probable. Je pense qu'on me l'a volé. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Personne ne sait ce que je note dans ce carnet. Et en plus, c'est codé.

Il se leva et attendit que Lutha le suivît. Elle s'exécuta avec lenteur, l'air pensif.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être... ?

- Black ? J'y ai pensé. Mais comment aurait-il fait pour en connaître l'existence ?

- Il veut peut-être simplement se venger et a pris le premier truc qu'il a trouvé. N'oublie pas que tu as participé à notre petite... surprise culinaire.

- Je ne crois pas que se venger de moi l'intéresse. Très sérieusement, tu es devenue sa cible privilégiée.

Ils discutèrent des problèmes plus que probables de santé mentale de Sirius Black tout en se dirigeant vers leur salle de cours. Comme tous les lundis matins, il avaient un cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Gryffondors. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le repère du professeur Spare, seules Lily Evans et Mary O'barton étaient présentes, discutant avec animation. Lutha interrogea son ami du regard mais il hocha négativement la tête. Leur réconciliation était toute récente.

Spare passa soudain la tête par la porte et jeta un œil aux quatre élèves.

- Attendez un instant avant d'entrer. Miss Layos ? Pouvez-vous entrer une minute ?

Elle acquiesça et le suivit à l'intérieur. Il la fixa aussitôt avec circonspection.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait bien évidemment averti d'où vous étiez. Tout s'est bien passé ?

Elle sourit.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, monsieur.

Il la regarda d'un air songeur quelques secondes.

- Je suis navré d'avoir à vous le demander, mais mes responsabilités... Vous comprenez ?

Elle frémit d'agacement mais se contint aisément. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Elle le coupa donc d'une voix neutre :

- Non, monsieur, personne ne m'a rien demandé qui puisse nuire aux sang-purs.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? Il s'agit de la sécurité des élèves de quelques familles très bien placées.

- Je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous insinuez, professeur, déclara-t-elle d'un ton candide. Vous pensez que quelqu'un dans mon village pourrait me demander d'attenter à la vie d'un élève, et que, si c'était le cas, je le ferais ? Ou je n'en parlerais pas au professeur Dumbledore ?

Il sembla soudain très mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eu l'accord du directeur pour la confronter ainsi, et il pourrait avoir de sérieux ennuis pour cela.

- Ce n'est naturellement pas ce que je voulais dire. Je m'assure juste que vous n'avez pas subi de menaces qui pourraient vous pousser à...

- POTTER ! NON ! IL A DIT D'ATTENDRE ! Hurla Mary O'barton dans le couloir.

Le porte de la classe s'ouvrit en grand sur l'attrapeur de Gryffondors, un large sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui se tenait son fameux compère. Elève comme professeur se tournèrent vers eux, avant de se regarder à nouveau. La petite Serdaigle eut un sourire réfrigérant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, il n'y rien de tel. Mais merci de vous en soucier. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

Elle le vit serrer les dents.

- C'est normal. Allez vous asseoir, maintenant. Vous pouvez entrer, les autres.

Sans grande surprise, Lutha vit Black arriver à grands pas et s'asseoir d'un air décidé à côté d'elle, grillant la priorité à Jonathan, comme toujours.

- Tu devrais faire attention, Black, ça va devenir une habitude de petit vieux.

Sirius eut un petit sourire.

- Qui a les cheveux blancs, ici ?

- Celle qui réfléchit le plus. Ne pas se servir de son cerveau entretient très bien les cheveux.

- Dois-je y entendre un compliment sur la splendeur de ma chevelure ?

Contre toute attente, elle pouffa derrière ses mains.

- Black ! Layos ! Ne commencez pas mal ce cours ! Lança sèchement l'enseignant, encore un peu tendu.

Ils reprirent plus bas.

- Où étais-tu la semaine dernière ?

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il avait un sourire un peu trop satisfait pour être innocent.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne... Dis-moi, Black... d'où t'est venue cette soudaine envie de me parler, le 1er septembre ? Non, parce que... bien que l'idée soit stupide, le fait que tu en ais eu une, franchement, je suis épatée.

Son sourire ne bougea pas.

- Je comprends, tu ne dois toi-même pas en avoir souvent.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Jonathan aurait pu dire ça. Sauf que venant de Jonathan, une telle remarque n'aurait pas paru si prétentieuse.

- Détrompe-toi, Black, détrompe-toi...

- Alors ? Il faisait beau en Grèce ?

Elle se crispa légèrement.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Et bien parce que c'est là-bas que tu étais, non ? Chuchota-t-il, l'air innocent.

Elle resta silencieuse, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien savoir de plus. Mais elle ne devrait pas avoir à s'inquiéter. A part John, il n'y avait personne qui aurait pu renseigner cet enquiquineur. Et il aurait été le dernier à le faire. Et pendant qu'elle pensait à lui...

- Puisqu'on en est aux questions, Black, tu n'aurais pas vu le carnet de notes de Jonathan ? Il l'a malencontreusement égaré.

- Vraiment ? C'est dommage... Il faut faire attention de ne pas laisser traîner ses affaires.

Elle sourit. Il n'avait aucunement paru surpris à l'existence de ce carnet, et elle savait que ce n'était pas sous cette description que son ami avait interrogé les élèves au sujet de son précieux journal. Voilà qui résolvait l'un de ses problèmes. Elle avait sa petite idée sur comment récupérer ledit carnet. Sans se soucier de son cheminement de pensée, le Gryffondor enchaîna :

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais allergique au chocolat ?

- Je suis... très douée pour obtenir des informations. Ça ne t'a pas trop dérangé d'être raillé par tous les Serpentards après ça, j'espère ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ne t'appréciaient pas beaucoup... D'un autre côté, c'est compréhensible, tu es un peu un traître parmi eux...

Il serra la mâchoire.

- Dixit celle qui a toutes mes ex et amoureuses de moi à dos. Une population exclusivement féminine est bien plus à craindre qu'une bande de guignols vêtus de vert.

- Excepté quand la population féminine a un QI avoisinant deux et demi, ce qui doit être la valeur moyenne pour être attiré par toi, siffla-t-elle, furieuse d'avoir à se rappeler que son précieux anonymat avait cédé la place aux regards menaçants de ces filles.

Ils sentirent soudain une présence derrière eux et se retournèrent pour faire face à Spare, qui les observait d'un air mauvais.

- Bien que le QI de Black soit une information sûrement capitale, je ne pense pas que ce soit le sujet de ce cours. Maintenant, miss Layos, si vous avez une remarque à faire concernant les chats-garous, qui sont en revanche ledit sujet, je vous invite à la partager.

- Non, monsieur, grogna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il eut l'air satisfait et s'éloigna. Apparemment, elle se l'était mis à dos pour un bon moment. Elle savait qu'il était en relation avec des sang-purs et tenait beaucoup à cette position. par les temps qui couraient, c'était sans doute plus sûr. Il avait sans doute la charge implicite de veiller sur les héritiers, d'où sa suspicion envers elle. Après tout, si les chats-garous et les sang-purs ne se fréquentaient jamais, c'était bien pour éviter les bains de sang. C'était une haine qui n'aurait sans doute jamais de fin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin. Il était occupé à envoyer un message à Potter sous la forme d'une araignée en parchemin. Elle se retint de bondir sur place ou de feuler. Un jour qu'elle était encore un chaton, une de ces sales bestioles l'avait piquée, lui laissant une fièvre monstrueuse pendant trois jours. Depuis, elle était sur les nerfs dès qu'elle voyait une forme à huit pattes.

- Dis-moi, Layos, l'interpella-t-il en chuchotant encore plus bas qu'avant. Comment vas-tu faire pour réussir à avoir une note satisfaisante aux ASPICs sachant que tu n'as pas suivi un seul cours de DCFM depuis le début de l'année ?

- Je te retourne la question, Black.

Il sourit et entortilla son doigt dans une mèche de ses cheveux noirs.

- Ma... famille a pour tradition, comme la plupart des... sang-purs, de bien informer les siens sur ses ennemis. Les chats-garous sont bien placés dans cette liste.

- N'est-ce pas un peu... de la ségrégation raciale ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suis en désaccord avec les sang-purs sur quasiment tout, mais pour ce sujet... Ils sont vraiment dangereux. Ce n'est pas un hasard si on les voit en DCFM et pas en histoire de la magie. Ils ont fait des dégâts monstrueux parmi les sorciers.

- Je suppose que l'inverse est vrai aussi. Il n'y a pas de bataille sans morts des deux côtés.

- Sans doute, mais pour tout te dire, ça m'indiffère. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

Elle sourit. Elle le trouvait odieux de dire ça sans en connaître un, mais c'était vrai. La nature même des chats-garous en faisaient des êtres individualistes, et, mis à part dans quelques portées, il n'y avait personne à qui se fier. Mais c'était la règle du jeu, pas une raison de les voir comme des monstres. D'autant que les sangs-purs ne valaient guère mieux, pour la plupart.

- Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit-il, étant donné que tu réponds allègrement à ma charmante conversation, ne viens pas m'accuser si tu t'en tires avec un P sur ton BUSE de DCFM.

Elle se retint de prendre un air condescendant. Pour avoir combattu à plusieurs reprises des chats-garous, elle pensait s'en sortir aisément sur cette partie du programme. Cela dit, en décembre, ils changeraient de sujet, et elle devrait commencer à écouter le cours. Pour l'heure, elle pouvait continuer à se défouler sur l'imbécile heureux assis à côté d'elle. Et elle allait le cuisiner pour savoir ce qu'il mijotait.

- Je suis surprise que tu n'ais pas encore fait de coup foireux pour venger ton orgueil bafoué.

Il prit l'ait offusqué.

- Je ne suis pas puéril au point de continuer à me venger éternellement et continuer cette guerre stupide. Te harceler en cours me suffit.

Elle pencha la tête, le regard on ne peut plus sceptique.

- Tu as conscience que tu n'es absolument pas crédible, j'espère ?

Il lui ressortit son large sourire idiot.

- Si tu en es certaine, je te dirai que tout vient à point qui sait attendre.

- J'en frémis déjà d'impatience, maugréa-t-elle en le fixant d'un œil noir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, le gong sonnant leur délivrance au moment où il ouvrait la bouche.

- A la prochaine, ma petite Layos, lança-t-il, tout content, en s'élançant à la poursuite de ses amis.

Jonathan rejoignit la jeune fille.

- Alors ?

- C'est lui qui a ton journal, et j'ai bien peur qu'il l'ait déchiffré.

Ils soupirèrent de concert en se dirigeant vers la prochaine salle de cours.

- Quel dommage qu'un brillant cerveau soit si mal utilisé, conclut le Serdaigle d'un ton dramatique. Pour en revenir au début de ce cours... que te voulait Spare, et comment as-tu fait pour le rendre si... nerveux ?

- Rien de bien important. Le nom de Dumbledore a suffi à le calmer. Spare n'est pas méchant, il est juste terrorisé par la monté en puissance des extrémistes sangs-purs, et il aimerait se les mettre dans la poche. J'imagine que leur servir un chat-garou sur un plateau pourrait en contenter quelques uns.

- Il parait que le chat a le goût de lapin.

Lutha s'arrêta net et fusilla son ami du regard.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ? Lupin m'a fait la même réflexion !

- Ah tiens ? Je pense que c'était innocent de sa part. En revanche, pour moi, c'est une juste vengeance pour tes allusions insultantes envers mon adorable hibou.

- John ?

- Lutha ?

- Tu es une personne flippante, sérieusement.

- Tu me flattes au plus haut point.

.

ooo

.

Sirius sifflotait d'un air satisfait sous le regard amusé de James. Ils étaient en pleine partie de cartes avec Peter, comme souvent, et Remus lisait à côté d'eux.

- Tes filatures et ton manque de sommeil ont l'air de te rendre bien joyeux, Patmol. je ne pensais pas que la vie d'une élève sérieuse de Serdaigle pourrait être aussi passionnante.

- Et bien tu imaginais mal, mon cher Cornedrue. Parce que miss Lutha Layos est bien loin d'être une élève sérieuse. J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'elle ferait une excellente fauteuse de troubles, si elle n'avait pas un si petit sens de l'humour.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, et Peter soupira. Mais les deux autres étaient lancés. Il leur fallait un os à ronger, et, même si James se contentait d'observer, c'était le sujet idéal pour leur occuper l'esprit. Le loup-garou regarda sa montre, se demandant s'il serait très en avance en partant maintenant. Apparemment pas tellement. Il rassembla donc ses affaires et les rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Sirius se redressa brusquement et le fixa avec insistance.

- Tu vas travailler ton dossier de runes, c'est ça ?

L'air étonné, Lunard le dévisagea.

- Et bien oui, mais depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

Il pencha la tête, arborant son plus beau sourire innocent, ce qui en tira un moqueur à James.

- Oh, c'est juste pour me renseigner. Ça a l'air de vous prendre beaucoup de temps, ce truc.

- En s'y prenant à l'avance, c'est plus vit fini. Je pense que d'ici quelques semaines, Layos aura fini de rédiger le sien d'ailleurs. Et même avec les pleines lunes à rattraper, je ne devrais pas mettre beaucoup plus de temps.

Il se figea, l'air soudain méfiant.

- Attends une minute. Tu ne me demandes pas ça uniquement parce que je travaille avec Lutha, j'espère ?

Sirius croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

- Ce que tu es suspicieux ! Ah, c'est beau l'amitié !

- Mais oui mais oui... Laisse-moi en dehors de tes histoires avec elle. Je ne veux pas m'en mêler, c'est clair ?

Cornedrue eut un petit sourire. Il était sûrement pleinement conscient qu'un coup fourré se préparait. Après tout, il connaissait son ami mieux que lui-même, et il savait qu'il préparait quelque chose depuis plusieurs jours. Sirius ne s'en était pas caché depuis le retour de sa petite victime. Sans s'en préoccuper plus, Remus sortit pour la rejoindre, quelques parchemins coincés sous le bras. A peine était-il hors de vue que Patmol se leva à son tour.

- Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je t'emprunte la cape, James ? J'ai euh... une petite course à faire.

- On te croit, bien sûr, lâcha Peter en ricanant. Va courir après la jupe de ta Serdaigle, on saura s'occuper sans toi.

Sirius en resta bouche bée, ses deux amis riant tout leur soûl.

- Mais... ce n'est pas...

Le plus petit le fixa d'un œil moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas ça, finit-il par grogner. Pas ça du tout, non. Je lui apprends la politesse, c'est tout. Et pour ton information, Pet', elle ne me plaît pas du tout.

Il les planta là, s'éloignant à grands pas. James le regarda faire, songeur.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait comme ça, il est toujours enclin aux plaisanteries de ce genre, d'ordinaire, fit remarquer Queudver.

- C'est justement ça qui m'intrigue. Choisir comme nouvelle obsession une fille n'était peut-être pas très judicieux pour lui, mais ça devrait être amusant.

.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Tandis que les contours de Poudlard se dessinaient sous ses yeux, Sirius sourit en songeant une fois de plus aux longues heures que leur avait pris la réalisation de la carte. Explorer le château, dessiner la carte, et trouver tous les sortilèges permettant de la camoufler, et surtout, d'afficher les personnes qui déambulaient dans l'école. le résultat était à leurs yeux un véritable chef d'oeuvre, et il doutait que quiconque regardant la carte simplement se doute du temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour la mettre au point. Il l'étudia soigneusement, et mit trois minutes à repérer les eux points qu'il cherchait. Dans une salle de classe probablement désaffectée, les étiquettes portant les noms de "Remus Lupin" et "Lutha Layos" étaient quasiment immobiles. C'était parfait. Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers la salle en question, prenant bien soin de maintenir la précieuse cape de James sur ses épaules.

Une fois posté dans le couloir, il tendit l'oreille, curieux. Les voix animées de son ami et de la Serdaigle étaient ponctuées de rires. Il fronça les sourcils. Remus avait l'air de s'entendre bien mieux qu'il ne le disait avec elle. Mais, après tout, Lunard discutait aimablement avec tout le monde sans en être forcément proche. Il fallait bien admettre que les trois maraudeurs restants avaient, contrairement à lui, ignoré le reste du monde s'il ne leur apportait rien.

Un groupe de trois Serpentards de quatrième années s'avançait vers lui. Il eut un large sourire. C'était plus que parfait pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il lança sur le sol un petit objet ovale et se plaça juste à côté de la porte. Se régalant du spectacle, il observa l'objet exploser et répandre une substance glissante sur le sol. Les Serpentards poussèrent de cris de surprise, s'accrochant les uns aux autres pour garder l'équilibre, ce qui n'eut pas vraiment l'effet désiré. La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit à la volée, et Layos et Remus en sortirent avant de se figer devant la scène. Les deux garçons Serpentards semblaient plutôt mal en point, mais ils lancèrent tout de même un sale regard au Gryffondor. En revanche, ils ne firent aucune remarque à Layos. Il devaient compatir au fait qu'elle soit devenue la nouvelle tête de Turc de Sirius.

- Ça va aller ? Tu ne devrais pas poser ce pied, vu l'angle de la cheville, j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait un os cassé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ce fut la fille, apparemment indemne, si ce n'est qu'elle se frottait le bras avec des grimaces, qui lui répondit :

- Le sol est devenu glissant d'un coup. Sûrement encore un coup foireux des Gryffondors.

Remus ne s'offusqua pas ; c'était plus que probable, en effet.

- Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, lança la chat-garou en passant un doigts sur les dalles. _Recurvit ! _Ca ne posera pas de nouveau problème. Ceux qui ont fait ça sont vraiment des abrutis. Désolée, Lupin.

- Oh, je n'en suis pas. J'en parlerai à Mary, elle sait peut-être quelque chose.

Il jeta un œil aux Serpentards qui peinaient à y aller.

- On devrait les aider.

Elle parut mécontente mais hocha la tête. Pointant sa baguette vers la porte, elle murmura quelque chose avant de le suivre. Satisfait, Sirius vit s'éloigner les deux travailleurs ainsi que ses trois victimes. Il se précipita sur la porte. Evidemment, elle l'avait verrouillée. Mais ça ne saurait lui résister bien longtemps. En deux minutes, il se retrouva dans la pièce. Des tables avaient été rassemblées pour former un grand bureau, et il remarqua tout de suite la différence des deux côtés. Les affaires de Remus étaient soigneusement posées, de manière cohérentes, et seule le parchemin sur lequel il travaillait était devant lui. En revanche, du côté de la Serdaigle, un classeur d'où débordait plein de feuilles faisait office de rangement, et trois ou quatre parchemins étaient étalés n'importe comment. Il n'y toucha pas, préférant ouvrir d'un air décidé le classeur.

.

ooo

.

- Tu crois que ça peut être qui ? Demanda distraitement Lutha en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules.

- Un plaisantin actuellement dans l'école. Peut-être James, Sirius et Peter. Mais j'en doute, ils semblaient avoir autre chose à faire cet après-midi. Probablement un autre Gryffondor, ou alors un de ces Poufsouffles de cinquième année, qui sont de beau fauteurs de troubles aussi.

- J'ai du mal à saisir l'intérêt de ce genre de blague, honnêtement.

Il sourit.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je n'aime pas tellement faire des farces méchantes non plus, mais je reconnais que faire une plaisanterie de grande envergure, qui n'est pas réellement nocive, ne m'a jamais dérangé. Mais tu es plutôt solitaire, donc te préoccuper des autres, pour ça ou autre chose, ne doit pas tellement te tenter, je suppose.

Elle ne répondit rien, le visage insondable. Elle n'aimait pas que quiconque se permette des réflexions sur elle ou lui pose des questions, hormis Jonathan, et plus vite Lupin le comprendrait, mieux ce serait. Ils continuèrent donc en silence.

- Lutha ?

Elle se crispa légèrement. Elle ne lui avait jamais permis de l'appeler par son prénom ! Et elle aurait préféré qu'il s'en garde. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devenir plus familière avec lui.

- Mmh ? Grogna-t-elle.

- Je propose qu'on ne s'y remette pas aujourd'hui. On a déjà bien bossé, et cette intervention m'a coupé dans mon élan.

- Ça me va. J'ai plus tellement envie non plus. On continue la semaine prochaine du coup ?

Il acquiesça, et ils rangèrent donc leurs affaires en arrivant. En sortant de la salle, elle sapprêta à le saluer et s'éloigner, mais il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

- Je sais que tu n'es pas très sociable, mais je pense que ça te préserverait des... idioties de Sirius de... enfin de faire croire que nous sommes amis.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Je t'apprécie déjà, Lupin. Et Black est le cadet de mes soucis, très honnêtement, mais merci.

Il parut embarrassé.

- Ne le prends pas à la légère. Il te voit vraiment comme son nouveau jouet.

- Ce doit être un soulagement pour Rogue, je suppose, commenta-t-elle, indifférente.

Il sourit malgré lui, et elle enchaîna :

- Ecoute Lupin. Je t'aime bien, mais je ne peux pas devenir ton amie. Je sais des choses sur toi, et tu n'en sauras jamais sur moi, désolée. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir d'amitié sans pied d'égalité, et c'est bien dommage.

Il hocha lentement la tête, un peu surpris.

- Je pense qu'il peut y avoir de l'amitié, mais je vais avoir l'impression de paraître lourd et insistant. Je me fais penser à James, pour tout dire, sentiments en moins.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Non, ce n'est pas un râteau de l'amitié. Je veux bien essayer, honnêtement, même si ça veut dire des crises de jalousie de John, mais tu dois promettre de ne pas me poser de questions personnelles ou de ne pas essayer d'en savoir plus. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te menacer pour que ce soit le cas.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Et bien tu n'as jamais eu envie de révéler mon... problème à qui que ce soit, et je ne t'en aurais jamais parlé de moi-même, donc je suppose que c'est faisable.

Ils se sourirent, et elle lui tendit la main, l'air faussement solennel.

- Remus Lupin, veux-tu être mon ami, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et à tes risques et périls ?

Il rétorqua avec un sourire amusé.

- J'ai comme l'impression que j'aurais du me renseigner avant de...

- ...te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Je présume, oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis supportable... quand je dors.

Il sourit, et serra sa main de bon cœur.

- A la semaine prochaine, ou avant !

- C'est ça, c'est ça... Allez, va retrouver tes amis bizarres.

ooooo

ooo

ooooo

**Merci pour les reviews, j'en veux bien d'autres ! :D**

**Et pour répondre à ceux (celles ^^) qui ne sont pas inscrits :**

**TheGoldFish - oui elle compte, ça me fait plaisir de te rendre hystérique :p Et comme je l'ai dit, si tout le monde avait un cerveau, le réchauffement climatique irait beaucoup trop vite, il faut donc bien que quelques uns n'en ait pas, comme... Sirius Black ? ^^**

**Jugumi - Merci merci, ça me fait plaisir, c'est tout un art de faire des gens désagréable auquel on s'attache, mais je triche, mes amis sont comme ça, donc j'ai de l'inspiration xD J'espère que tu continueras à me lire :)**

**Je ne vais pas promettre de délai, sinon vous allez encore m'en vouloir -"**

**Mais je fais des efforts, promis O=)**

**D'autant que certains passages sont déjà prêts à être tapés... Mais non, pas comme ça, bande de dégénérés !**

**bref, j'arrête mes âneries, et maintenant que je me sens moins coupable d'avoir enfin écrit ce chapitre, je vais rattraper mes autres retards xD**

**A la prochaine ! :)**


End file.
